A Bad Romance
by McAddicted
Summary: AU: Izzie Stevens is usually the girl who falls in love...but what happens when Mark Sloan wants just a physical relationship? Is this a good idea...or a bad romance...? McStizzie sizzle at it's finest...
1. The morning after

**So...this isn't a MerDer story...for those of you expecting that...I have decided to write a short, sexy romp for another couple. Based on response to a McStizzie coupling in my last story, I couldn't resist trying my hand at a fic dedicated just to them. It won't be long, it won't be too serious...and it will definitely be hot and sexy. So read at your own discretion...it's rated M for mature for a reason. (And not to worry...I'm also working on a new MerDer story...stay tuned for that as well!)  
**

**Usual Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rhimes & Company...I'm just borrowing the characters for the entertainment of the fans, and my own amusement. Though if I did own them...things would be a LOT different! **

* * *

**Bad Romance**

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather studded kiss in the sand  
And I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, your bad romance_

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_*Song lyrics from `Bad Romance`by Lady Gaga_

_

* * *

  
_

Izzie bolted upright in bed, and clutched the sheets around her, and several things hit her consciousness at the same time…she didn't recognize said sheets, she was naked, and there was a guy sleeping beside her. Taking a quick peek beneath the covers, she realized that he was also naked, and extremely well built. With a small groan, she rubbed her forehead, trying to piece together what had happened the night before, and who the hell the hot guy was.

She took a look around, noting the scattered clothes marking a trail on the polished hardwood floor from the bedroom door towards the bed. There were her shoes (her favorite Louboutin pumps actually), and the spangly black dress she'd worn to the New Year's Eve party. Her panties were tangled in with black dress pants and a shirt, and a tie was hanging from the lampshade. The furniture all had a definite masculine look about it, and the drapes and bedding were all dark navy.

"Oh, god…too much champagne," she moaned. She noted two champagne flutes on the bedside table, and an upended bottle in an ice bucket. Her head throbbed, and she was just about ready to make a break for the bathroom when the guy beside her moved. His arm snaked out and landed across her hips, and he pulled her beneath him in one smooth move.

"G'morning, beautiful," he murmured, as his hand roamed knowingly along her curves. He was all toned muscle and masculine strength over her, and also very well endowed from the feel of him between her legs. To her dismay, her own body responded, with a flutter of need in her core. Damn, how did she manage to get herself into this predicament, she wondered briefly. She was _so_ going to have a chat with Meredith and Cristina later about letting her leave the party with this guy – sexy as he may be.

"Um…good morning," she managed to reply, looking up into his very amused blue eyes. His lips twitched into a smile, as if he knew just what she was thinking. "Did we, um…I mean, last night…well, you know…?"

"Did we have mind-blowing sex last night?" he finished for her, before putting his mouth against her throat. His lips covered her pulse point, his tongue moving in a sinuous trail along her skin. "Yes, but I'm hurt you have to ask…"

"Oh…it's just that…I think I had a wee bit too much to drink…"

"Well then, I'll have to remedy that and do it all over again so that you remember this time," he chuckled, lowering his mouth to skim her breasts. His moustache tickled a little, and she was caught between a giggle and a throaty moan at how good he made her feel. Then his tongue slid over one nipple, and she gave up any pretense of not enjoying it. Shivers ran down her spine, and she instinctively arched her back, letting him take more of her breast with his mouth. It was insanity, pure erotic insanity, giving herself to this guy that she didn't even remember his name, but suddenly at that moment she didn't care.

"Oh god…now I'm sorry I don't remember…" she sighed, as he raised himself over her. The impressive muscles in his arms bunched, and she ran her fingers along his shoulders. Feeling more daring, she let her hands slide down his back, coming to rest against his ass. And he was just as tight there too, and she closed her eyes in appreciation. Hell, she might as well take advantage of this since she was here, and he was so…impressive…

"Like what you're finding there, Izzie?" he asked, his voice rough with desire. "You weren't shy about grabbing me last night when we were dancing…"

"What?!!?" Her eyes snapped open, and he laughed out loud. She blushed, hurriedly moving her hands back to the relatively safe territory of his lower back. "I don't grab…"

"I beg to differ, babe…you were bumping and grinding and taking charge. It's not a bad thing, trust me. I kinda like a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it."

"But…oh god...did I really...?" Izzie had a dim recollection then of dancing at the club, drinking tequila shooters before the clock struck midnight, throwing caution to the wind as she danced and flirted. Had she really been that uninhibited...and what the hell happened after that? Then she realized he was sliding down her body, and parting her legs, placing soft kisses along her belly and lower. "Wait…!"

He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. "_Now _you want to wait?"

"I don't even remember your name," she confessed, biting her lip. "I think I should at least know that before you do what you're going to do…"

"Ah, yes…it's not fair that I remember your name is it?" He winked at her, before tracing one lazy finger along her hip and down her thigh. Izzie twitched, her breathing ragged, as he explored her slowly before speaking again. "But it's kind of exciting, isn't it…being touched like this…not even knowing anything about me but how good I can make you feel?" His fingers found their way along her damp folds, sliding just inside of her enough to make her lose track of her thoughts.

"Oh…god…do you do this a lot?" she gasped, her hips bucking.

"Fucking?" he grinned. "As much as possible…"

"Damnit…I mean…waking up with someone like this?"

"I confess, I have a weakness for women…I like to make them feel good, I like to watch them come and moan and give themselves up to the pleasure."

Izzie gulped. "Ohmigod…are you a male escort?"

This drew a bigger laugh. "Oh hell no, sweetheart…you don't owe me anything but your body and your orgasm…so come for me now…" His mouth landed along her skin, adding to the torment, and his tongue flicked over her, finding that spot that throbbed. It sent Izzie into a tailspin of bliss, and she exploded into a sudden orgasm that took her by surprise. As she rode the lingering waves of pleasure, he managed to grab a condom from the side of the bed and sheath himself before he moved into her, making her cry out for more. "Just like that, honey…hell yes…" he urged her, as she wrapped around him.

The world spun away, as they rocked together, their mouths colliding in a long, hungry kiss. His tongue invaded and danced with hers, and all she could do was hang on and let him take control. His hips ground against hers, as they slid together, their bodies hot and damp with sweat. He knew just how to retreat and then thrust again, each time giving her just a little more depth. Izzie gave up trying to keep track of how many times she came - it all rolled together into one long intense rush of delight. Her nails dug into his back, and she felt his body tense, ready for his own release.

"Harder…don't stop…" she begged him, matching his desire, desperate to give him just as much as he gave her. If this was just a one-night stand, she was damn well going to make it memorable. "Now…just…oh god now…." He pushed into her in one last thrust, and she welcomed all of his heat, coming again as he lost himself with a low growl of satisfaction.

"Damn, woman…this is a helluva way to wake up," he groaned, falling against her and rolling them over to lay side by side. He kissed her again, as their breathing slowed and sanity returned.

"You can say that again," she sighed. "Now are you going to tell me your name?"

"It's Mark. Mark Sloan…" he replied, taking her hand. "Nice to meet you…"

"Ass…" she muttered, rolling her eyes. Then she gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Mark Sloan…? As in Mark Sloan, the divorce lawyer?"

"The one and only," he smirked.

Izzie sat up and pushed away from him, swinging her feel off the side of the bed. She grabbed the sheet and yanked it away from him, wrapping it around her body. "How the hell did I end up here with you? Of all people…"

He frowned, propping himself up on one elbow, totally unconcerned that he was left naked after she took the sheet away. "What did I say wrong?"

Izzie studiously avoided looking anywhere but at his face, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate you." She turned to march away, trying to maintain an air of dignity, but she tripped over the edge of the sheet, ruining the effect.

"Careful there, darling," he said, watching her catch herself, and try to keep the sheet from unraveling. "I have to admit, I don't usually get that kind of response after fucking…"

"Well, it's just fucking isn't it?" she muttered. "And I'm leaving…" She scooped up her dress, and pulled her panties from beneath his pants.

"Wait…at least tell me what you hate about me…"

"Just that I hate lawyers…and especially slimy divorce lawyers…how could I have let myself do this?" Izzie stormed away, towards the door, snatching up her shoes along the way. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she shook her head angrily. She found her way into the bathroom and slammed the door forcefully. "Stupid stupid Izzie…" she muttered, peering into the mirror at her reflection. Her hair was a tangled mess around her face, and any trace of makeup was long gone. Her skin was flushed and her mouth looked bruised and pouty from Mark's hard kisses, and her brown eyes were rimmed in black mascara.

"You need your head examined, girl," she sighed. "Even if he was damn good in bed…you are not going to give him the satisfaction of falling all over him. So what if he's got muscles on top of muscles, and his mouth is decadent…" She kept talking to herself as she freshened up as best she could, and putting on her clothes. The dress was wrinkled and smelt like champagne, but it would have to do. Now all she needed was her purse and her cell phone, and she could call someone to get her the hell out of here.

When she opened the door, she found Mark waiting for her, a wolfish grin on his face. His black dress pants were in place, hanging low on his hips, but that was all he was wearing. He crossed his arms over his chest, and met her gaze steadily. "Still mad?" he asked. "And do you always talk to yourself?"

"Yes, and yes…" she replied, marching past him, determined to get out of here before she did something stupid again.

"Your purse is by the front door, where you dropped it last night," he called out, and she gritted her teeth. "But I can drive you home, if you want…"

"Forget it, I would hate to put you out," she muttered, snatching her purse up from the foyer floor, and rummaging for her cell phone. She flipped it open and was relieved to see there was still a sliver of battery life left. Stabbing the small buttons without thinking, she dialed Meredith's number.

"Meredith? Thank god you're home…I need a ride…"

"Iz…this isn't a good time," Meredith whispered, and Izzie sighed. "I'm kind of busy right now…"

"Just kick him out of bed and come get me."

Meredith giggled, and Izzie could hear a masculine voice in the background, low and seductive, and she realized that Meredith wasn't going anywhere right now. "Iz…I'm sorry, but Derek just isn't letting me go anywhere right now."

"Fine. Just remember this the next time you need me to come and rescue you," Izzie hissed in warning.

"I'll make it up to you…" Then Meredith's voice trailed off, lost in a whoosh of air and more giggles, and the sound of rustling sheets. Izzie snapped her phone shut in irritation. Phoning Cristina wouldn't be much better, she decided, and tried to think of the number for a cab company.

"Need a ride?" Mark asked, from behind her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, aren't you the astute lawyer? I'm just calling a cab, if you'll tell me the address here. Then I'll be on my way…"

"Izzie…let me take you home. It's the least I can do," he offered, and she eyed him suspiciously. He sounded sincere, but she knew his type far too well. Her cousin had gone through a nasty divorce not long ago, and the memory of it left a bad taste in Izzie's mouth. Still, she wanted to leave, and god only knew how long a cab would be on New Year's Day, after all.

"Fine…" she acquiesced, none too gracefully, tapping her foot on the tile floor.

"Good," Mark grinned, crossing the space to join her. He'd thrown on a sweater and leather jacket, and he managed to look drop-dead sexy, much more so than should be legal. "It's the least I can do after dragging you here for a night of decadent sex."

"Just save the boyish charm for someone else," she groaned. "I'm immune."

"Really? And here I thought you enjoyed our time together…was I wrong?" He took her hand and drew her closer to him. This time he kissed her softly, his mouth a warm promise. "Maybe I need to start this all over again…"

Izzie's knees went weak. "Start what…?"

"The art of romance." He winked at her. "Don't you think you could handle a romantic interlude?"

"A bad romance…" she conceded. "You just want a physical relationship, not a romantic one…"

"True, but are you willing to give it a try?"

Izzie bit her lip, torn between wanting to give in to the promise of pleasure beneath the surface of his offer, and the realization that he was just a playboy, ready to take what he could from her before moving on. Her eyes met his, and she shivered. "Maybe…" she hedged. "Just for fun?" She could do this...she could live in the moment...right?

"Just for making each other feel good," he agreed, kissing her again.

"Well, then…I guess there's nothing wrong with that…" she sighed. "But I still hate you…"

"Of course you do," he grinned, whistling a little as he walked her outside to his car. This was going to be interesting...


	2. Just an affair

**Well...not as much reaction to this story as I'd anticipated...however, big thanks to Berlian, paceysnumber1 and MerDerAddicted for your reviews!  
**

**This fic will feature a wee bit of MerDer, as well as Cristina, but it's mainly the steaminess of McStizzie. The length of the fic will depend on how much interest there is. So if you like it, make sure and review! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two – Just an Affair… **

"Are you out of your mind, Izzie?" Meredith asked, as they sat together at the bar at Joe's two nights later. "Mark Sloan…the divorce lawyer…wants to have an affair with you?" Her eyebrows went up as she considered this bit of news. Despite the fact they lived in the same house, this was the first time they'd really talked since Izzie came home on New Year's Day.

"An affair yeah…I call it a bad romance more than anything…" Izzie countered, sipping her beer. "But Mer, you should just see his body…ohmigod…he is damn fine. I have never seen pecs like his…"

"Well, so long as the sex is good…enjoy it while you can. He's well known for his women, from what I read in the gossip column…just so you're aware of what you're getting into."

"I can take care of myself."

"Sure…and you disappeared with him after dirty dancing at the party without telling me or Cristina."

"Hello...?" Izzie's tone was accusing. "You were all wrapped up in Derek's arms, you wouldn't have noticed anything else...I was just having a good time.."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Meredith grinned, unrepentent. "And you were lip-locked at the stroke of midnight, so I should have realized..."

"Besides…it seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"Does he know how much you hate lawyers?"

"Um, yes…I kind of said that…" Izzie bit her lip, recalling that part of the conversation.

"He must be a glutton for punishment, then."

"I think he sees me as a challenge."

"Just be careful, Iz. I don't want you to get hurt." Meredith eyed her friend, who always seemed to fall in love at the drop of a hat, never thinking of the consequences.

Izzie held up her hand. "I swear…no falling in love…this is just sex."

"I'll remind you about that in a couple weeks, and in the meantime, I'll keep the tequila ready, just in case." She lifted her own shot glass at the moment, waving Joe over for a refill.

"It won't be necessary." Izzie realized her track record wasn't the greatest when it came to men; she was impulsive about getting involved with the wrong guy. But she learned from her mistakes, right?

At that moment, the door opened behind them, and she turned to see who was coming in. Cristina was supposed to meet them here as well, but she hadn't shown up yet. Probably surfing the emergency room for accident victims to operate on, Izzie mused. But it wasn't Cristina, it was Mark, accompanied by a sleek looking woman, who seemed to be glued to his side. She looked like the high maintenance kind of woman that was just the opposite of herself, and Izzie realized that she could never compete with that. Not that she wanted to, of course.

"Oh oh…" Meredith murmured, catching sight of the couple as well. "What the hell are they doing here? This isn't exactly the 'in' night spot for someone like Sloan to come to…"

"I don't care. It's not like we're dating…he can go out with anyone he wants..." Izzie sighed, swallowing the last of her beer. She was feeling a little light headed again, and figured it was time to head home. It was getting late, and she had to work tomorrow. Being an intern at SGH meant being up early. "I'm gonna go…"

"Okay, Iz, I'll hang out for awhile. Derek said he'd stop in if he got done with surgery on time." She glanced back over to where Mark was sitting in the booth with his date, their heads bent close together. "You want me to keep an eye on him?"

"No…it's good." Izzie slid to her feet, and felt a little wave of dizziness from moving too quickly. "Oopsy…too much beer…"

"You need to stick with tequila," Meredith giggled, steadying her friend. "Seriously, you okay? I can call you a cab…"

"I'm fine…seriously, Mer. You stay and wait for McDreamy. I'll just go home and sleep...I'll make sure to put my ear plugs in."

"Hey..." Meredith protested, but Izzie had already resolutely pushed forward, keeping her eyes on the door and not on Mark. Yet as she passed by the booth, she couldn't help but chance one peek at him. That was the moment her feet decided to slip from beneath her, and she ended up tripping and pitching forward against his table.

"Well, Dr. Stevens…" Mark smirked, looking into her soft brown eyes as she landed awkwardly next to him. "Nice of you to drop in here…"

"You ass…" Izzie jumped up, and brushed herself off. "There was water on the floor…must've slipped…"

"Of course you did. Look, I can walk you out, make sure you don't slip again." He started to move to his feet, earning a glare from the woman next to him. "I'll be right back, Whitney, just give me a moment."

"Please don't get up on my account," Izzie protested, despite the tingle in her core at the touch of his hand on hers. He looked far too sexy again, in his designer suit, and far too out of place at Joe's bar. Too far out of her league too.

But Mark was already walking her towards the door, without so much as a backward glance at the woman he'd left behind. "She won't mind. She's not a date, she's a client…"

"Oh…" Izzie felt absurdly relieved. "Okay then…"

"I mean to call you..." Mark murmured.

"Sure you did. I was just staring at the phone waiting for you..." Izzie rolled her eyes at the comment.

"You always manage to deflate my best intentions," Mark smiled, giving her his best self-deprecating look.

"You didn't have that problem the other night...and your ego could use some deflating," Izzie retorted. She found herself enjoying this.

"My ego is just fine, it's my libido that requires attention right now," he told her, sending a flush of heat to her core. With his hand at the small of her back, they moved across the room and out the door. There was a soft drizzle falling outside, enveloping them in the dampness of the Seattle night. Before she knew it, Mark had her pressed back against the brick wall of the building, around the corner where it was dark and secluded. His mouth crashed into hers in a deep dark kiss that sent her into a tailspin of desire. She was barely able to breathe, grasping at him, feeling the heat building up between them. His hand was between her legs, pushing up under the skirt she'd worn for reasons she hadn't even realized. It was a little rough, and edgy, and it aroused her even more, and she moaned and whimpered against his mouth. His hands moved to her shirt and he ripped it open, buttons flying.

He pushed it back off her shoulders, and she could feel the brick wall scratching her skin, as he kissed his way down to her breasts, biting and licking all at the same time. He had her hair gripped in one hand, while his other one was pulling away her thong impatiently. Izzie sucked in her breath as he thrust his fingers into her, hard and searching. He pushed them into her, faster and more insistent. It was all she could focus on, his fingers and then his teeth scraping her nipples, so hard and erect from the combination of the cold air and her excitement. She stifled her screams against his throat, biting down to keep quiet. "God, don't stop…." she muttered, feeling herself slipping away into the chasm. She shook and spasmed against him, clenching around his fingers. Her head dropped to his chest, and they were both gasping for air. For a moment, neither of them moved. Her skirt was up over her hips, and her shirt was hanging off her shoulders – the skin on her back was stinging from the contact with the bricks.

Then she could feel the rain coming down on them, hard enough to drench them, water running in rivulets down her skin. His white shirt was quickly soaked through, plastered to his skin. Izzie ran her hands along it, feeling his muscles ripple beneath the material, before finding her way to his belt. She needed to touch him, she needed him inside of her, and she couldn't seem to get his pants out of the way fast enough. It was beyond sanity, out here in the rain, but she was past the point of caring. Her hands were shaking and he laughed softly at her impatience, helping to free his cock to her searching fingers. Somehow they managed to get his pants out of the way, and he picked her up and pulled her onto him. Her legs wrapped around him and he slid deep inside of her. The rain was still beating down, as he pushed her back against the wall – damn bricks – and further up into her. He kissed her hard again, and thrusting urgently as her nails scratched his back, urging him to go faster. "Mark, don't stop…" she moaned, desperate for more.

"Ah, godamnit, Izzie….." and she could feel him losing himself in her, pounding harder and bruising her back more as he came into her. She was drowning, dying, moaning as her climax tore through her, meeting his mouth again in a bruising kiss, the level of erotic need satisfied for the moment.

Mark let her relax against him for a moment, as they caught their breath. "Hell, I didn't mean for that to happen…not quite like that..." he muttered, his strong arms supporting her as he slid out away from her. "I just seem to lose control around you somehow." He smoothed her damp hair away from her forehead, and kissed her.

"It's just sex, right…" Izzie giggled. "So we get carried away…but what will your client say when you go back inside, as drenched as you are…."

"Good question," he agreed, not really caring at that point. "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Izzie knew she would be bruised and sore tomorrow, but it seemed a small price to pay for this unexpected encounter. She adjusted her clothes, looking around, wondering too late if anyone noticed them. "You should get back in there…"

"Yeah," Mark sighed, pulling his clothes back into place, and running a hand through his closely cropped hair. "But, if I were a perfect gentleman, I would drive you home…"

"But you're not, so I'm not expecting that," Izzie giggled. "I think I feel more sober now, actually. I think I can manage. You've done that once, I don't expect it every time we do this…." She picked her purse up from where it lay on the ground, and pulled her keys out. "You need to work now, and I need to get some sleep before tomorrow. Early rounds tomorrow…"

Mark gave her a fast kiss again before she could walk away. "You intrigue me, Izzie Stevens….you should send me packing and yet here we are…"

"Here we are," she agreed. "I know this is just for fun, Mark. We're both adults, both aware of what we're doing, so let's not make it more than it is…"

"Right…absolutely…" Mark watched her move away from him, and he felt strangely like following her. He never did that, he was always the love'em and leave'em guy…no, wait, more like fuck'em and leave'em….he never fell for any woman, no matter how intriguing. That just wasn't his style.


	3. Goin' a little crazy

**Well, well...nice to see more of the McStizzie fans have found this little porny story! Here's another chapter for you...with a little of bit of girl talk, with Izzie, Meredith & Cristina, Mark chatting with Addison...and oh yes...some crazy hot sex...enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Three – We're All a Little Crazy Sometimes  
**

Izzie stood under the pulsing shower in the morning, reliving the unexpected encounter with Mark the night before. Her body tingled in remembrance, and the little stinging marks on her back reminded her forcefully how uninhibited she'd been. "Oh Izzie…you're losing your mind, getting involved with him…" she sighed, rinsing shampoo out of her hair. But she hummed to herself just the same, wondering when she would see him again. If he wanted a no-strings attached kind of affair, she was damn well going to give it to him. They were both adults, both capable of enjoying just the physical side of things…her heart wasn't going to be involved this time.

By the time she was dressed and heading to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, she could hear Meredith and Derek in the other bedroom, and she grinned to herself. They were definitely loud, and enthusiastic, and it didn't bother her as much as other times. She glanced at her watch, nearly 6 a.m. – it wouldn't be long before the two of them would be staggering into the kitchen, needing coffee and eye drops to revive themselves to face the day.

"Hey Mer," she nodded, as she sipped her own coffee fifteen minutes later. "Here…" She shoved a cup across the table, along with a plate of muffins she'd made the day before. Derek followed closely behind Meredith, pulling his jacket on hurriedly and he took a cup of coffee thankfully.

"Ah, thank you Izzie…you're a lifesaver…" he murmured.

"You look way too cheerful," Meredith muttered, inhaling the caffeine. "You must've had a good sleep…"

"Hmm…eventually…" Izzie said, raising her eyebrows suggestively over her coffee cup.

"Wait…you mean you saw Mark last night anyway?" Meredith asked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Mark?" Derek asked, raising one eyebrow, looking at Izzie as he poured a bowl of his disgustingly healthy cereal. "You mean the guy you were dancing with at the party?"

"Yes, Mark Sloan…"

"Sloan the divorce attorney?"

"Yes…one and the same. You know him?"

"Just by reputation."

"It's just for sex," Meredith told him, with a wink.

"Oh, just like us," he teased her, winking back.

"Exactly." Izzie finished her coffee. "I gotta run – so do you, Mer. Bailey's gonna be waiting."

Derek glanced at his watch. "I have early surgery too…" He stood up, and kissed Meredith on the cheek, just that casual, see you later, kind of kiss, and she squeezed his hand as he left.

"You have that look," Izzie sighed, as they cleaned up the few dishes, and filled their travel mugs with the rest of the coffee.

"What? What look?"

"That kind of dreamy, falling in love kind of look."

"I do not…I'm not falling in love," Meredith protested. "Interns don't fall in love with attendings, just like interns don't fall in love with powerful divorce lawyers…no time Iz…."

"I'm not the one falling in love this time, and the sex was damn good last night," Izzie giggled.

"Give, Izzie…I want details…"

"Sheesh…you sound like Cristina," Izzie groaned, rolling her eyes. "But it was hot…outside Joe's….in the rain…."

"Seriously? Ohmigod, Iz…just when I think you're boring, you rise…" Meredith grinned at her friend, as they hurried outside to her Jeep. "Are you seeing him again?"

"Oh I think so…I'm going to use him just the way he thinks he wants me to…"

"That sounds kind of cold."

"Just sex, Mer…just sex…"

^-^-^

Mark sat in the big easy chair in his partner's office. He steepled his fingers together, thinking about Izzie.

"You have that look…" Addison commented, looking over her glasses at him.

"What look?"

"That little smirk that means you've met a new woman...or should I say _'fucked'_ a new woman…"

"Oh I have…."

"Does it ever get old for you…?"

"I enjoy women, Addi…I don't deny it…"

"Enjoying isn't the same as intimacy."

"And intimacy isn't always enjoyment…" Mark countered.

"How would you know? You never stick with one woman long enough to find out," Addison pointed out. She knew Mark well enough, having gone to law school with him, and then starting the firm with him. Oh they had their little fling too, but she realized he would never settle down. "I think you need to meet a woman that's your equal, make you realize what it's like." She tapped her pen thoughtfully against the papers on her desk.

"I'm hurt, Addison. I'm capable of being sincere."

Addison stifled a laugh, her emerald eyes full of mirth. "You…Mark Sloan, sincere? What color is the sky in your world?"

"Why do I even talk to you?" he groaned, getting to his feet. "I admit, she's not the same as the rest of the women I've dated, and yet she's completely willing to have a no-strings attached affair…"

"Well, maybe she is more your equal than I realized…I'll keep the Scotch on hand for when she dumps you…" She smirked at Mark's expression, before he walked away.

"Not gonna happen, Addi…" he retorted, as he headed out the door.

"Oh I can't wait…" she murmured, still smirking as she returned to her notes.

^-^-^

Before lunch at SGH, Izzie was paged to the nurse's station, where a large bouquet of roses was drawing attention, and a little group of nurses was admiring the velvety soft flowers. "Oh, look…Dr. Stevens…!" Olivia called out, waving the card. "These are for you!"

"What?" She exchanged a look with Meredith, taking the little envelope. "Oh my god…from Mark…" She clapped one hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide with surprise.

"Seriously?" Meredith snatched the card away, and read the scrawled message. "Oohh…he likes you…"

"Just sex," Izzie reminded her, taking the bouquet along with her to the locker room. "And he wants more, so he's sucking up."

"And you're still willing to go along with this?"

"Maybe…we'll see how far he's willing to go…" Izzie winked.

"How far who is willing to go where?" Cristina demanded, charging through the locker room door and catching the tail end of the conversation. "What did I miss?"

"Izzie's got a lover…" Meredith remarked, with a sing song lilt to her voice.

"What?" Cristina's eyebrows rose dramatically. "That is so unfair…it's been so long since I've been laid, I forgot what it's like…"

"But you got to scrub in on that last cardiac surgery…you always said that's as good as sex…" Meredith pointed out, tying her hair back.

"Don't give me that," Cristina sighed. "You and McDreamy fuck like bunnies…you're not deprived either."

Meredith giggled. "I have to agree there."

"So, who are you seeing, Izzie? Tell me it's some studly firefighter…"

"Mmmhmmm…he's a lawyer…"

"Oh puh-lease…a lawyer? Are you outta your mind?"

"No…"

"He sent her flowers…"

"Seriously?"

Izzie nodded. "He's just sucking up…I'm not falling for him. I've had my heart broken so many times I stopped keeping track…it's just for sex this time…"

"You saw him at the party," Meredith whispered to Cristina, as they walked out of the locker room, to where Dr. Bailey waited for them. "The one Izzie was all over…"

"Oohh…that one…you go girl…" Cristina smirked, just before Bailey gave them a look that effectively silenced their gossip.

Izzie smiled to herself. Oh yeah, she was going with this one all right.

^-^-^

At the end of the evening, she juggled her keys and a cup of coffee in her hands as she struggled to open the front door. Meredith was working a late shift, and then staying over with Derek, so the house would be quiet. Blissfully quiet, Izzie smirked.

"Need some help?"

"Ack…!" Izzie whirled around, nearly dropping her coffee in the process. "Shit, Mark…you scared the crap outta me! Do you have to sneak up on people?"

He leaned closer, a devilish grin on his lips. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you." He took the keys from her hands and opened the locks, pushing the door open. They stepped inside, his hand at her arm. "I tried to call you…but your voicemail is full…"

"Crap, I keep meaning to check that…" she confessed, fumbling around for the light. She fell back against him, against the solid muscle beneath the elegant suit he wore. He grabbed her arms to steady her, and they stood close together in the dim light of the front hallway. The sudden contact of their bodies jolted through Izzie, and she could feel his muscular body tight against her very intimately. Before she could say anything else, he had her in his arms, kissing her hard. Her lips parted easily, and he hungered for more of her mouth. With a soft growl, he gathered her closer and kissed her harder. He moved her back towards the door and pressed her up against it. Capturing her hands, he raised her arms and pinned her back. His mouth ravaged hers, and then explored her throat as she ground her hips up against him.

His mouth found the warm skin on her chest, and the tops of her breasts that swelled from the scoop neck of her sweater. Her breathing quickened, the sudden wetness between her legs making her writhe against him. He kissed her mouth again, their tongues probing harder. A tremor went along her spine as he let her hands go, and pulled the sweater over her head, so that he was able to bury his face between her breasts. Izzie gasped and arched towards him, her hands in his hair. Her feet fought for traction on the smooth tile floor as they continued to grope and kiss.

Frantically, she pulled at the buttons on his shirt, popping them open so that she could touch him. His hands were on the waistband of her jeans, pulling the zipper down and sliding them down her hips. Impatiently, he pushed aside the silky thong, and the moment his fingers made contact with her wetness, she felt a small climax shoot through her and it left her trembling against his hand. Then his fingers were inside of her, and she whimpered and ground herself into him for more. She clung to him as the spasms rocked her body. With shaking hands, she reached for him. "Mark…" she started to say, but he placed his finger over her lips.

"Shh…is there anyone else home?" he asked, as he lifted her up easily.

Izzie shook her head silently, winding her arms around his neck.

"Good…" he grinned, carrying her over to the sofa. "Let's not waste this opportunity then…you're all mine for now," he whispered, then lowered his head and kissed Izzie's forehead, her eyelids and down to her lips. Then he rained kisses again to the hollow of her throat, feeling the wild beating of her pulse. His fingers found the softer skin of her belly and along the top edge of the thong. Then his lips were on her breasts, and he flicked his tongue against the erect nipples, while he pushed the lace out of the way.

Izzie whimpered and arched her back, needing more and more, and undid the bra clasp to reveal more flesh to his touch. He cupped both breasts together and feathered little kisses across them both, feeling Izzie's breath coming faster as her hips pushed higher against him. Mark slid his fingers down to pull the thong away from her body, and tugged it down her hips. He could feel her warm wetness, and he moved his mouth lower to taste her there. "Oh God, Mark, don't stop," she moaned, writhing up to meet his searching tongue. Her whole body was tingling from the want she felt, and he licked and teased her clit, tongue and fingers both bringing her close to edge several times. Crying and shaking, Izzie pushed up harder against his mouth. He lifted his head and their eyes met, and he enjoyed the sight of her flushed skin, as he slid his fingers deeper into her. "Oh my God, MORE!" she demanded, spreading wider for him. She finally screamed and arched her back up even higher and lost total control, the depth of her orgasm washing over her.

Izzie opened her eyes and looked up, her eyes half-closed, as Mark moved towards her to kiss her deeply, and she tasted her own wetness on his lips. He made a low growl of male need in his throat and sat up again, and pulled his shirt away. He couldn't stand not being able to feel her warm flesh against his own any longer. The touch of their naked skin was like an electric current, and he felt on fire as Izzie ran her hands down his chest. His cock was swollen and aching so badly at that moment he could barely think of anything but getting her mouth there. Pulling away, he stood up and shed the rest of his clothes, and then lowered himself back down on top of her. He took both of her wrists, pinning her arms above her head, and he took his belt and tied her hands together.

"Mark, what are you doing…" she whispered, but her words trailed off as he moved up her body until she was able to take him in her mouth. His own body was shaking as her tongue traced circles around the shaft, and then the head of his cock, teasing and stroking. Her tiny teeth grazed him lightly and he felt the start of his own orgasm tingling already. Before he lost it, he made himself back away from her lips, and slid himself in between her breasts, pressing them together with his hands. He slid slowly himself back and forth between the warm flesh, now wet from sweat. He leant down to kiss her again as he continued to thrust against her. She wanted to touch him, but couldn't wiggle free of the belt, and she arched up higher, her tongue meeting his again. It was totally insane, but the erotic heat between them was impossible to deny.

"Damn, Izzie…" he muttered, sitting up quickly to pull her into his lap, so that she straddled him. Her breath was lost, as he thrust upwards, deep inside of her, and she was able to slide her arms around his neck and hold onto him. She wrapped her legs around him and he drove into her again, holding her mouth captive. They rocked together, and she met his every thrust eagerly, anxious for the release that was ready to explode. Faster and harder they moved together, his lips on hers, until the fever engulfed them, their bodies slick with sweat. She was shaken to her core from the intensity, and she was limp in his arms as he kissed her temple. "So fucking good, Izzie…god…the way you make me feel…"

Finally, she was able to move, and he loosened her hands from the belt and laid her back down on the cushions, his body across hers possessively. He stroked her hair as she caught her breath. "You make me a little crazy…" she giggled, her body still throbbing from the sensations, and a little shocked at what they just did.

"Nothin' wrong with being crazy sometimes," he murmured lazily. "That's always been my principle..."

"We need food," she sighed, and she managed to wiggle out from beneath him before he could grab her back against him. She picked his shirt up from the floor, and put it on, heading towards the kitchen, looking back over her shoulder at him. "Are you coming?" Again, it struck her that he was so totally at ease in his own body, lying naked on the sofa, with that masculine look of satisfaction on his face.

Mark propped himself up on one elbow, giving her a wicked grin. "I thought we just did, honey..." he teased her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Smart ass...!" she called out, sauntering into the kitchen, certain he would follow her...


	4. The line between love & hate

**Well, there's still interest for this steamy little fic...so here's another chapter for you...and be warned, it's down and dirty, so read at your own discretion!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Four **

**A Fine Line between Love and Hate**

Izzie hummed to herself as she opened the fridge, scanning the contents critically. God, but Meredith needed to buy some food….there was nothing but leftover pizza and Chinese takeout…and tequila and beer… She bent over, rummaging for the last eggs that were sitting in their case on the bottom shelf.

"Nice view…" Mark whistled, and she turned around to look at him, where he was leaning against the kitchen doorway, arms crossed, dress slacks slung low on his hips. All of that muscular chest was on display, and her fingers itched to trace that taut definition all over again. She couldn't seem to get enough of touching him.

"Not bad yourself…" she murmured, setting the egg carton on the counter. Her body tingled with anticipation as he stalked across the floor to her. He caught her around the waist, picking her up easily. She made a little squeak of surprise, before he set her onto the island. The kitchen was dimly lit from the light over the stove, and it seemed cozy and warm.

Placing his hands on either side of her, Mark leaned down to kiss her, slowly tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, which set off more little shivers down her spine. When he finally drew back, she was breathless again, having lost track of what she had been doing before he joined her. Nothing else seemed to matter but having those hands on her again, and fitting herself around that erection that was demanding attention again. Damn, but the man had amazing recovery time.

"Didn't you say something about food?" he asked her, running his fingers along the inside of her thighs, coming to rest at her hips.

"Huh?"

"If you're going to seduce me again, woman, I might need something to keep my strength up."

Izzie blinked, "Oh, right, food---"

Mark chuckled softly, tipping her chin up. "You okay, Izzie?"

"I think so…" Izzie leaned back, letting his shirt fall away from her. "There is something else you can have right now…" she murmured suggestively.

"Insatiable little minx, aren't you?" Mark asked, his eyes hot as he contemplated her nearly naked body displayed for him.

"You seem to make me lose all my inhibitions…."

"Well, then, let's see what else I can make you do then…" Mark backed away from her for a moment. "Don't move…I have plans for you…"

Izzie stared at his broad back as he searched through the fridge. "Not much in there, babe…" she calls out, her body humming in anticipation.

"No…but there is this…" He held up a couple of cups of chocolate pudding that she'd overlooked earlier. "I can improvise…" Giving her a wicked look, he scooped out some of the pudding, and smeared it over her breasts, taking time to decorate her nipples with small dabs. From there, he trailed down across her belly, making her gasp from the shock of the chill. He leaned over and began to lick it away from her, over her hard nipples, his tongue stroking and licking, the sweet chocolate melding with the taste of her. He left wet trails along her body, making her moan and giggle alternately.

"Hungry, Mark?" she teased him, arching her back, thrusting her breasts towards him.

"Hmmm…" he paused, considering. "I could eat something…" he said suggestively, rubbing the heel of his hand over her damp pussy. "Something wet and hot…"

"So what's stopping you?" Izzie taunted him.

"Just admiring the view," he murmured, before dipping his head and stroking his tongue over her damp folds, tasting her juice mixed with the chocolate, more wet and creamy than ever. Deeper and deeper, his tongue ravaged her, sucking on her clit, feeling the spasm of her core as she started to climax. Coming hard, bucking and moaning as he kept up the torment, until she was limp with pleasure.

"Oh my god…" Izzie sighed, wondering why he was able to make her lose all of her inhibitions so easily. She was fighting to keep her control, but he was doing things to her she never anticipated.

"Two can play this little game, Mark…" she murmured, moving away from him and grabbing one of the pudding cups.

"What d'you have in mind, babe?"

Izzie just grinned at him, unzipping his pants in a swift motion. "You think you're the only one who can do this?" She smiled sweetly at him, as she spread some of the creamy cold pudding over his cock. Mark flinched at the sensation, but stood still, while she dropped to her knees in front of him. Her warm tongue contrasted with the cold, and his head went back at the feel of it. She swirled around the sensitive head, and back down along the aching length. His hips flexed in response, driving against her, need more and more. Heat and pressure built up, and he groaned and swore, grabbing the edge of the counter to stay upright.

"Take it all, babe…you do that so good…" he muttered, before the climax started to take over, his blood pounding through his veins, as he lost himself against her lips. His legs shook from the effort of standing, and he sucked his breath in hard, trying to regain some control.

Izzie let him go, slumping to the floor, half laughing, half gasping. Mark looked down at her, a smile on his lips. "You look good," he said, grabbing the bottle of tequila from the counter. He sank down beside her, offering her a drink. He couldn't believe just how much she was willing to go along with him. Her smile was warm, as he surveyed her appearance. Hair in a tangle, smears of chocolate over her skin, her lips swollen from his hard kisses.

"Now, this is what I call having fun in the kitchen," she giggled, taking the bottle from him. "I'm not going to be able to look at this counter quite the same way again…"

"Just think of me…" he smirked, running a hand over his hair. "Hey, did you like the roses?"

"Oh yes…sorry…" she giggled, the tequila starting to hit her. "They were lovely!"

'Too much tequila for you," he said, taking the bottle away from her. "And we still need some real food." He rested his head against the cupboard. Somehow in his experience with women, this was the first time he had been naked in the kitchen, sharing a bottle of tequila, with chocolate pudding the only sustenance available. Then he grinned, unable to keep from laughing at the situation.

"What?"

"This is just amazing…you are an incredible woman, Izzie Stevens…" he finally said, controlling the laughter.

"Yeah, that's me…" she agreed, with a little hiccup. "Don't you forget that either…"

"Oh I don't intend to," he assured her. "Definitely not…"

^-^-^

_Two weeks later…._

"So you're still having sex with that lawyer?" Cristina asked Izzie as they sat at the bar in Joe's. "You really need to give me details, Iz…"

"What kind of details?"

"Well…he's got such a reputation around Seattle…he must be pretty well endowed…" Cristina smirked over the rim of her glass.

"Cristina!" Izzie protested, but then she giggled. "I won't say I'm complaining, that's for sure…"

Cristina raised one expressive eyebrow. "Really? That must be why he has so many women falling over him…"

"Are you trying to piss me off? Cuz I really don't care…we aren't exclusive, he can date anyone he wants to." Izzie tossed her hair over her shoulder, trying to portray her utter disinterest in any of Mark's women. "I know what he's like."

"Oh good, because I saw him on TV the other night, escorting some rich socialite to that big charity dinner. I'm surprised you didn't see that."

"She's probably a client."

"Probably, sure…"

"I don't care, anyway. Just because he's good in bed, and can make me scream in more ways than any other guy doesn't mean I care about him…" But Izzie felt a little twinge of jealousy at the thought of Mark doing all those decadent sexy things to someone else.

"Good…then you won't yell at him when he sits down beside you," Cristina smirked, looking over her shoulder.

"What? He's here?"

"Looking for me?" Mark asked easily, sliding onto the stool beside Izzie.

"No…not at all…" Izzie was determined not to act needy, not to give him the pleasure of knowing she cared if he was there or not. Sex without strings was getting to be tricky, she acknowledged. "If you're here, then drink. That's what people do in bars – they drink!" She raised her glass towards Joe for a refill. "More tequila!"

Joe brought the bottle over and poured another shot for her. He glanced at Mark, who shrugged resignedly. "Just bring me a Scotch, a double…" He sipped it slowly, wondering what happened to make her upset. The alcohol soon burnt away any reluctance on his part to pressure her, and he touched her arm. "Izzie…just what the hell is wrong?"

"No talking...." she murmured, still not looking at him, "you're ruining my perfect drunk."

Mark frowned and made eye contact with Cristina behind Izzie's back. She just shrugged, unable to provide any help. He returned his gaze to his glass and downed a few more drinks, as Izzie continued with the tequila. Nobody spoke.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Mark rose to his feet a little unsteadily, and grabbed her shoulder so she had to turn to look at him. "Iz, whatever has you pissed at me I would like to know. I thought we had something between us." He took her face and kissed her lips hard, forcing her mouth open. The sudden attack took her by surprise and she responded involuntarily at first, then with increasing passion. She rose off the barstool to put her arms around his neck and pull him closer. Mark pushed her back against the bar, bending her backwards while grinding his hips into her.

Coming up for air, she glanced down at his crotch, while the other bar patrons clapped and whistled. "Satisfied?" she smirked, tequila and lust fogging her thoughts equally at that point.

"Not now," Mark retorted angrily, not caring how it sounded.

Izzie gasped, and raised her arm to slap his face, but he caught her hand, and they stared at each other, chests heaving and breathing hot and ragged.

Cristina jumped up and tried to break them apart. "Maybe you two should just go home, separately. I can drive you."

"NO!" both Mark and Izzie said simultaneously.

"We're going," Mark finally said, pulling Izzie with him, tossing some cash on the bar for the drinks. They stumbled outside, Izzie half giggling, half indignant. He found his keys and opened the car door. "You make me crazy, Izzie," he told her, pushing her backwards against it.

"You think you're so hot!" she retorted, eyes flashing.

"You seemed to think so!" he countered, holding her hands tightly.

"You're just a manwhore!"

"You didn't complain before!"

"You have morning breath!"

"You hog all sheets!"

"Fuck me!"

Mark stared at her, surprised by the unexpected end to the arugument. With a low growl, he pushed her further back and into the backseat, and fell onto her. Izzie pulled her shirt over her head, and put her hands on her breasts, offering them up to him. "Is this what you want?" she taunted, her bottom lip in her teeth. She pinched her nipples and watched his reaction. "Fuck me, Mark," she implored. She raised her hips and pulled the zipper of her jeans down, wiggling them off her hips, taking the panties with them. Her hand went to her pussy, parting the swollen lips and thrusting her fingers in, as her other hand massaged her breasts.

"You want me, Mark, you want all of this," she moaned, playing with herself, rolling her hips and closing her eyes. Mark watched, mesmerized as she brought herself to a small climax, so dazed that he forgot to join her. Watching her fingers slide in and out, wetter and wetter each time they came out of her. "Are you just going to watch me, or get down here and fuck me?" she demanded.

Mark threw off his clothes in one swift motion, falling onto her in a fever. He put his mouth on her breast, and bit her nipple hard. "You can be SUCH a bitch," he growled against her skin. "I don't know why I put up with you." He kissed her belly, and flicked his tongue across the wet lips of her pussy.

"Because you like me," she purred, arching up to meet him. "And I fuck you like nobody else!" she hiccupped.

Mark parted her knees, and slid in between her legs. "You think so?" he asked. "So have your fun with me now…isn't that all we are...just in this for the sex?" And he pushed up and into her, enveloped in her tight pussy, his eyes hot on her in the darkness.

"Fine!" she said, squeezing around him.

"Fine!" he muttered, thrusting into her, then holding himself up over her. His arms shook and he lowered down slowly, capturing her mouth. Izzie whimpered and met his thrusts, spreading wider and wider for him. Sweat covered them both, and the windows of the car slowly fogged over. She pulled him closer, raking her nails down his back, scratching his ass.

Little cries and whimpers escaped her as they pounded together, his cock large and filling her completely. "Mark, god, don't stop…" she cried out, as her orgasm started to peak, taking her away. He lost himself in her, swallowed up in her tight pussy. Screaming and gasping, they fell together. He pushed the hair out of her eyes. "I hate you," she said finally, "why do you keep being so perfect?"

"I don't know, it's a gift," he replied. "I hate you too," whispering, kissing her softly.


	5. Wanting more

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter done - time just got away from me. And now here we are...another steamy encounter for McStizzie...enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Five - Wanting More**

"So, how's things with that new girlfriend?" Addison asked Mark as he poured a cup of coffee. She leaned a little closer to him, pulling the collar of his shirt aside with a little whistle. "Must be good, judging from the size of that hickey…"

"It's just fine," he sighed. "I think."

"Do tell." Addison raised her eyebrows over her coffee cup. "You mean you're still with the same woman after a month? That's some kind of record for you, isn't it?'

"Don't start with me, Addison."

"Oohh…touchy today?" She couldn't help but tease him just a little bit.

"Don't you have work to do?" he asked, stopping at his office.

"Of course, but this is much more interesting."

"Look, she's driving me crazy, if you must know," Mark admitted. "Just when I think I have her figured out, she does something that totally surprises me." He thought of the crazy places they'd been intimate, the way she was able to make him do things he didn't normally do.

"Maybe that's a good thing – you need to have your ego shook up a little bit from time to time…"

"My ego?"

"You're the one that usually is in charge, Mark. You just are having a difficult time accepting the fact she's got your heart in her talented surgeon's hands…"

"Hell no, Addison…I'm not in love with Izzie. I can walk away from this any time."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. And I'm still in charge…"

^-^-^

"So…you're seeing Mark again?" Meredith asked, peeking into Izzie's bedroom after work.

"Yes, he's taking me for dinner." Izzie slipped into a black dress with spaghetti

"Oh that sounds romantic…" Meredith smirked. "Dinner is always a good sign of that."

"It's not romance – didn't we have this conversation?"

"Izzie…you've been almost exclusive with him since you met him…wait, you haven't been out with anyone else…"

"Mer…" Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Where is he taking you?"

"Erm…the seafood place along the Bay…"

"Oh that one…" Meredith nodded. "Romantic…dark…lots of candles…he's falling for you…"

"Is not…"

"Is too…and you like him…"

"Mer…don't you have something else to do...like go jump McDreamy, or something?" Izzie glared at her friend, who just giggled. "Oh, there's the doorbell…go…"

"Iz! This is my house, remember?" Meredith grumbled, as Izzie hustled her along the hallway. Derek emerged from the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his wet hair, bumping into Meredith as Izzie pushed her out of the way.

"Go…have sex, or something…" Izzie laughed, running down the stairs eagerly.

"Hot date?" Derek asked, amusedly, putting his arms around Meredith.

"You mean me?"

"Who else?" he grinned, easing her into the bedroom, as she giggled.

"Sheesh…" Izzie rolled her eyes, as she opened the door. Mark lounged against the door frame, dressed impeccably in a charcoal suit that emphasized the breadth of his shoulders, crisp white shirt, and subdued tie. He exuded an air of relaxed masculine confidence, and he whistled wolfishly at her, his eyes gleaming with appreciation.

"Very nice, Izzie…just as hot as New Year's…" he said, taking her hand and pulling her in for a hot kiss, his tongue invading her mouth.

"Hi Mark," she murmured. "I'm ready to go…"

"Not quite," he said, stepping inside the house and shutting the door.

"What?"

He ran his hand up under the dress. "You won't need these…." He smirked as he hooked his finger in the barely there anyway thong, a tiny whisper of silk_ c_onfection that just covered her.

"Mark…"

"Indulge me, Izzie..." he murmured in her ear.

She gave him a look, but obediently slid them down her legs, stepping out of them daintily. He bent down to retrieve them, and slipped them into his jacket pocket. "My souvenir of the evening."  
_  
_Izzie shivered, feeling exposed without them, tiny as they were. "Are you crazy?"

"Iz, it's just you and me this evening, sitting in a darkened booth, drinking good wine, eating good food. I just like to think of you naked under the dress," he coaxed her, sliding his hand under her dress again, brushing his fingers against her pussy, which was suddenly alive with a mind of it's own. Izzie shuddered at the contact, a throaty moan bubbling out of her as he touched her softly. He kissed her again, starting a thrumming heat inside of her. She clutched at his arm to keep from wobbling at the sensation.

"God, Mark…this is insane…"

"Now we're ready to go." He grinned at her, stepping back from her with a little wink.

Izzie let him lead her to his car, a low slung model that just screamed luxury. He opened the door for her, and she hesitated, finally getting in, the short dress riding up higher as she swiveled into the seat. Mark got an eyeful of her now damp pussy lips, before he shut the car door. Hot desire swamped his own thoughts, as he went to get in the driver's side, his cock reminding him suddenly how badly he wanted her. Once inside the car, he leaned over to kiss her again, the seductive aroma of leather and arousal heavy in the small car. She felt the telltale wetness slipping out of her, the butter soft leather seat against her bare legs adding to the decadence of the night.

He pulled away from her finally, both of them breathing hard, lust and passion flaring in their eyes. "This is going to be good, baby…" he breathed, giving her his usual sexy grin. "Just wait and see…"

^-^-^

Halfway through dinner, Izzie was already feeling the effects of the rich red wine she'd consumed. Mark laughed softly, seeing the soft rise and fall of her chest, the curve of her breasts looking delectable in the warm candlelight. "We don't have to rush, we have all evening, babe."

"I'm not sure I can last all evening like this," she told him, drinking more wine. The alcohol ran along her veins, warming her even further. Mark moved around the table, to sit beside her, and leaning in close to her. His hand rested on her thigh, inching up higher, hidden under the table. His lips grazed her temple.

"I want you, too, but I'm willing to wait," he murmured hotly, touching her with the tip of his finger. Izzie nodded, unable to trust her voice at the moment. God what was he doing to her, and could anybody see them? Her eyes were caught on the flickering candle, almost hypnotized by the dancing light. She shivered, as he stroked her lightly, sliding his hand back down her thigh, ending at her knee. "Okay, I'll give you a little break for now." She looked over at him, seeing his eyes gleaming with desire

But without warning, he dropped a kiss against her cleavage, stroking a little path with his tongue before he sat up again quickly. Izzie's body shook at the sudden kiss, shocked at the erotic thrill that it gave her. The fork in her fingers clattered to the floor, and she giggled a little.

"Hmm, I guess I should pick up that fork you dropped," Mark said, dropping down to look under the table. The humming continued in her pussy, and then he put his mouth on her thigh, and she just about screamed.

"Shit, Mark…" Izzie clutched the edge of the table.

"Found it!"

He sat up again, just as the waiter came by to pick their plates up. "Ah, you're done here?" he inquired carefully.

"I think so…" Mark replied, feeling Izzie's fingers creeping along his thigh, squeezing him lightly. "Just bring the bill…"

"You're sure I can't tempt you with dessert?"

"I think we've got that covered," Mark managed to assure him. As soon as he disappeared, he turned to Izzie. "And you are going to be very sorry for teasing me, my dear…"

"Me?" she protested innocently. "What about you…insisting on me going without underwear…nearly making me come…"

"Just nearly?" Mark smirked. "Then I haven't done my best…."

As soon as they were outside, the valet jumped to bring the car around, and Mark helped her inside, his hand lingering on the damp length of her thigh before he shut the door. Izzie looked over at him, her eyes hazy with anticipation. "Great dinner, Mark…"

"The best is yet to come, honey…" he assured her. As he drove, he flicked his eyes over her from time to time. She leaned against the soft leather seat, her body humming in need, realizing he was taking her back to his place.

"So, you're ready for dessert?" he asked seductively, pulling her close, after he stopped the car. His hand pushed her dress higher, his palm covered her pussy, as the desire continued to hum inside of her. Kissing her deeply, letting his tongue wind around hers, adding to the erotic lust that thrummed between them.

"I want you right now, babe…." The straps of her dress fell off her shoulders, as he kissed her harder, feeling her shake. Ripple after ripple of desire went through her core, as Mark's mouth found her breasts. "You looked so damn hot during dinner, babe…" he murmured, "all hot and shaking, with that look you get when you're coming…I could've fucked you right there on the table…"

Izzie managed a small laugh, despite the throb in her pussy. "I would've let you…"

"Mmm, now wouldn't that have been fun…"

His hands pushed the dress a little further down, exposing her breasts completely in the dim light of the car. "But this is kind of erotic here too…"

"But…what if someone catches us…?"

"We'll go in soon, I promise," Mark assured her, running his finger around her nipples, one by one, seeing them swell even more in the cool air. "Just come for me now here, Iz…I want to see you come here, shaking and wet, before I take you inside. Can you do that for me?"

The little challenge in his voice made her shake a little more and she closed her eyes. The smooth leather of the car seat caressed her back, and with shaking fingers, she smoothed the dress down further on her body. It slithered down her legs and to the floor, leaving her naked in the moonlight that came through the windows. Her legs fell apart, as Mark watched in fascination. "Perfection…" he muttered, his cock now rock hard.

His hand slid between her legs, fingers searching her damp folds, finding the quivering clit that was already throbbing. Izzie let herself go, shutting everything else out, as she surrendered to the deep, shuddering need that she been holding off all evening. All the tiny ripples, all the quakes, that had teased her, the moans she'd suppressed came bubbling out of her. "Mark..god…oh god…" She bucked and shook, riding one wave after another, her skin damp with sweat, not caring where she was, just needing the release that flooded through her.

"Go crazy, Izzie…" he breathed, unable to resist touching her, letting his other hand slide along her ribcage, cupping her breast. "Don't stop, just let it go…"

"Yes..oh damn…YES!" A final spasm seemed to go from her breasts, to her clit and through every nerve in her body. She fell back against the leather, shaken and blissfully sated, as Mark slowly let her go. Izzie sighed, trying to breathe normally, finally moving over to him, and taking his face in her hands. "Incredible, I never imagined doing anything like this…I feel totally wicked…"

"God, babe, let's go in and you can do wicked things to me before I explode right here…" He shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It was big enough on her to hang down just to her hips, covering her to some degree, if you didn't count the way it gaped open across her chest. Mark hurried out of the car, opening the door for her, and helping her out. "Nice, very nice…" he told her with a whistle.

Leading her inside, he slammed the door shut, and picked her up, intending to carry her up to bed. Instead she let the jacket slide to the floor, winding herself around him, one leg around his, pulling him to her. "Here…I want to do this here…" They stumbled towards the couch, falling onto the soft cushions.

"Hell yes here..." he replied, lost in the urgent sexual fog that invaded him. He ripped away his tie impatiently, as she undid his shirt. Her hands lingered on the smooth expanse of his chest, tickling his nipples, stroking with her tongue. He stripped the rest of his clothes off, falling over her eagerly. Her hand found his cock. "Oh god…yes…you had the right idea, babe…"

He shifted on his back, and without hesitation, she rose over his cock, and slid down onto him, until he was deep inside of her. Almost forgetting to breathe, at the feel of her surrounding him, sliding wetly around him, Mark thrust up into her hard. Angling his cock to hit her clit, gripping her legs, as she rocked over him. Izzie bent over his chest, her breasts tantalizing him, as she kissed him deeply. "Come for me now, Mark..." she urged him, clenching around him, as he groaned and drove into her one last time, coming in an intense rush.

She kissed his throat, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise, and grinding herself over him, demanding just as much as he was. Again and again he pumped into her, until they were both sated and spent, and she was gasping for air.

"If that was dessert…" she mumbled against his chest, as his hand idly stroked her back as they recovered.

"…it was…"

"…then I want more…"

Mark's laughter rumbled under her cheek, and he kissed her softly. "Anything you want, babe...anything you want..."


	6. Hurting

**Yes, here's another chapter for you...I wasn't sure where this was headed when I started writing it, and it kind of swings from one emotion to the other...let me know how you like it...  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Six - Hurting  
**

"Izzie…!" Meredith called out, "phone for you…" She stood at Izzie's bedroom door, after knocking on it repeatedly. "It's Mark…"

The door was flung open finally, and Izzie stood there wrapped in her old bathrobe, her hair sticking up in different directions. "Tell him I'm sleeping…" she muttered. "Please, Meredith…"

Meredith frowned, taking in the disheveled appearance, the red rimmed eyes, the general air of depression that Izzie exuded. "Sure, Iz...but I'm coming back here as soon as I hang up the phone."

"Whatever…just bring the ice cream with you, would you?" Izzie shut the door again, leaning against it tiredly. She rubbed her eyes, hating the scratchy feeling, knowing the puffiness was there. She needed a drink, or ice cream, or both…did that even make sense?

After a couple of minutes, the door opened again, and Meredith peeked inside. "Brought the fudge ripple…" She held up the container and two spoons. "What's wrong? I thought you and Mark were doing good…"

"Me too…" Izzie sighed and settled on the bed, sitting cross legged and taking the container of ice cream. "We had an amazing dinner…and the sex was mind blowing…"

"So…?"

"I don't really want to talk about it…do we have tequila?"

Meredith raised one eyebrow. "This is Casa Grey…of course there's tequila, but you don't normally drink it."

"I want a drink, Mer…you told me you would have the tequila ready for the inevitable breakup…"

"Breakup?"

"Do I need to use smaller words, Mer? You were right…"

"But why am I right?"

"Mark wasn't the guy for me, you were right…"

"I don't want to be right about that," Meredith murmured, trying to understand. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Tequila first…"

"Fine…" Meredith headed for the kitchen to fetch the tequila, and phone Derek. This might be a long evening.

^-^-^

"Spill, Izzie…" Meredith told her, after a couple of shots were consumed.

"Oh, well…you know I was off work yesterday…" Izzie fidgeted with the belt of her bathrobe. "I was doing a little shopping, and I thought I'd stop for lunch downtown…and I realized it was close to Mark's office. I thought I'd stop in and surprise him, you know, but I went by this little restaurant with an outdoor patio. And he was there…with another woman..." She paused, taking another spoonful of ice cream. "She was gorgeous…red hair down her back, wearing this amazing suit that just screamed money…"

"It could have been a client…?" Meredith offered.

"He kissed her, Meredith…he held her hand, and he kissed her…" Izzie muttered. "After everything we did…he's seeing someone else…"

"Did I miss something? I thought it was just about sex…"

"I should've known better. You were right, I fall in love with the wrong guys, every time. I think with my heart, not my brain…I'm tired of getting emotionally beat up." She hugged the pillow against her abdomen. "I never want to get involved with anyone again…"

"Wait, Izzie…are you in love with Mark?"

"I don't want to admit it, but yes…god help me…" Izzie's eyes brimmed with tears again.

"Then you need to talk to him. Get his side of the story," Meredith urged. "He called you, he's going to wonder why you're avoiding him."

"You tell him the next time he calls to go fuck her if he wants sex. I'm through…" Izzie murmured, with a little drunken hiccup. "More tequila please…"

"Okay…" Meredith poured another shot, knowing that Izzie couldn't drink much anyway, and within moments she was proved correct. Izzie fell backwards against the pillows, out cold. Meredith retrieved the spoon from her hand and the container of ice cream. "You're gonna hurt in the morning…" She pulled the duvet over Izzie, and shut the lamp off.

^-^-^

"What's wrong, Mark?" Addison asked as he slammed his office door shut at the end of the work day.

"Nothing…" he muttered, juggling his brief case and his cell phone. "I'm going out."

"I can see that," she commented, raising one groomed eyebrow. "Don't tell me…you had a fight with your lady friend?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You have that cranky look."

Mark stopped short. "I am NOT cranky, Addi. I'm just confused…she won't take my calls…when I go to her house, her roommate tells me she's sleeping, or at work…but I know she's there…" He rubbed his hand over his jaw. "I thought we had a good thing going…"

"Mark, I'm shocked…since when do you get upset about a woman? I thought it was all just sex and good times for you."

"It was…it is…"

Addison's green eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "No, you might be experiencing a new kind of feeling, my friend. That gut twisting , heart wrenching, can't sleep feeling…"

"Yeah…?"

"You're in love with her, Mark…you have to tell her how you feel."

"How can I tell her when she won't talk to me?"

"You're a smart guy, you'll figure something out," she smirked.

"Maybe I don't want to…" Mark sighed, storming out the door. He needed to do something to take his mind off this, something that involved speed and danger, to get his blood pumping. He wanted that feeling to obliterate the ache that he felt from Izzie's absence.

In the parking garage, he rounded the corner to where his car was parked, and stopped in his tracks. "What the fuck…?" he muttered, looking at his Porsche. It was covered in swathes of toilet paper, and there were eggs smashed onto the windshield. For a second, he was speechless, wonder who had the nerve to do this, and then he spotted a small note tucked under the wiper. He picked it up, and opened it.

_Mark, _

_Meredith said I should talk to you, but this seemed like more fun…I thought we had something together…but you want to keep your manwhore ways…so we're done…have a nice life, sweetie…_

He frowned, trying to understand where she was getting this idea from. From the moment he woke up in bed with her on New Year's Day, he hadn't been with anyone else. Izzie had become the only woman in his life, and he damn well was going to tell her.

"Oh, we're not done, honey…" he murmured, "far from it…" He looked at his car again, this time laughing out loud. "You never cease to amaze me…"

^-^-^

Izzie walked out to her car at the end of the shift, wondering what Mark was doing. It had been two weeks since the last time she'd seen him, but then she shook her head, she didn't care what he was doing…that was for sure. She dug in her purse for the car keys, not noticing the person that waited beside her car.

"Hello, Dr. Stevens…"

"What..?" Izzie nearly dropped her purse in shock, her eyes going wide. "Mark, what are you doing here?" She eyed him suspiciously. He lounged against her car, looking sinfully handsome in a dark cashmere coat, black sweater and jeans. For a second, her body tightened, wanting him, but then she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Waiting for you, obviously. You won't talk to me, you make your roommate lie about your whereabouts…and then you egg my car…" Mark shook his head in reproach. "That's just wrong, Izzie…"

"It felt good…" she admitted.

Mark moved away from the car, coming to stand in front of her. He touched her cheek. "What did I do to piss you off, Izzie?" Their eyes met, his full of heat and remembered passion from their last encounter. A wash of desire flooded her at the same memory, and she bit her lip.

"If you have to ask, then you don't understand…" Izzie pulled away from him angrily. "This was a bad idea to begin with…a bad romance…"

"Look, Iz, I have to admit, I'll be the first to admit my affairs are usually casual…one night stands, maybe a few more if the woman is hot. You are the first one that made me re-think that…"

"Well, yay for me then…" Izzie retorted sarcastically. "I'm sure the red head you were kissing will appreciate the change of attitude…"

"Red head I was kissing?" he repeated. "Oh…you mean Addison?"

Izzie shrugged. "Whatever…"

"Addison is my partner at the office…"

"Then you were kissing your partner…"

"Kissing her? Hell…when did you see that?"

"It was at lunch…some little café…" Izzie admitted.

"You were checking up on me?"

"No…I just happened to see you."

Mark frowned, trying to recall when he would have been outside at a café with Addison. "Oh…god, we were celebrating a case that she won. I gave her a kiss to congratulate her. We're not sleeping together…"

"Sure…whatever."

Mark took her hand, stopping her from going by. "Listen, Izzie…this is real…what I feel is real…"

"What do you feel?"

"Confused…addicted to seeing you…needing to hold you…" he murmured, pulling her against him. "Addison thinks I'm in love with you."

Izzie raised her eyebrows. "She does? You don't know?"

"Hell, Izzie…it's a foreign emotion for me, cut me some slack."

"Cut you some slack?" she repeated, disbelief in her voice. "Oh hell no…this is over. I shouldn't have gotten involved with you in the first place…my first instinct was right."

Without another word, Mark wrapped his arms around her, unmindful of anyone that may have been watching. He brought his mouth down over hers, forceful and urgent, and despite herself, Izzie found herself responding. His tongue was warm and wet, sliding along the length of hers, suddenly making her weak, and turning her inside out from wanting him. The kiss was hot and deep, and with just enough desperation to almost make her pause…almost…

"Let me show you how much you mean to me, baby…" he muttered, releasing her briefly. "Give me a chance…?"

Izzie gulped, her heart racing, her body on fire for him all over again. "This is crazy…just crazy…but yes…take me home, Mark…"

^-^-^

Before Izzie could change her mind, Mark drove the short distance to his house in record time. He guided her inside, and had the door slammed shut behind them, pressing her back against it just as fast. He had his hands in her hair, kissing her mouth, bruising it from the intensity, teeth pulling at her lip. With one hand, he gathered up her skirt, giving him access to the satiny skin underneath. With his other hand, he pulled her blouse away from the skirt and slid underneath to unsnap her bra. Then he moved his palm around to cup her breast, and she pushed against his hand. She sighed in his mouth, and he deepened the kiss, crazy about the feel of her against him again.

At the same time, Izzie pulled at the buckle of his belt with anxious fingers. She wanted him to take her over the edge, she wanted his mouth all over her, and she wanted his heat. Impatiently, she pushed his shirt out of the way, the need driving her, consuming her. It was like they were feeding off each other's desperation. Not that it mattered; nothing mattered except what they were doing to each other.

Half stumbling, half walking, they made it to his bedroom, falling onto the bed, still tugging at their clothes, discarding them in a trail. Coming up for air, she murmured, "Mark—"

"Hmmm?" He slid his mouth across her cheek, his fingers rolling her nipples into harder peaks. The heat in her clit intensified, and she sighed. He kissed her lips again and lifted his head to smile at her. He was hot and hard against her, and every rational thought she might have had deserted her.

"Oh, never mind…" she sighed, surrendering to the inevitable, as if she ever could have resisted him.

"Honey, this is all about you," Mark said huskily. "I need to convince you this is real…"

Then he pushed her back against the cool sheets, and his mouth consumed her, sucking on her tongue, biting her lip again. All the while rubbing himself against her, capturing her with his power, his need, with the size and the heat of him. The kiss was endless, sensually charged, and Izzie was overwhelmed at the intensity. She hadn't expected the aching pleasure that warmed her – her only thought had been the deed itself, making her feel whole again. But here she was, clinging to him, her body limp with desire, as he touched her with his sure fingers.

He kissed her slowly, down her throat, and along her breasts, her shoulders, and the inside of her wrists. Slowly exploring as if for the first time, to her hips and the curve of her waist, her belly and then her thighs. "God, Mark, don't stop…" she begged him, her voice low. She arched up into his mouth, willing him to touch her everywhere.

Mark's only response was to bury his mouth into her wetness, his tongue searching and licking at her clit, delving into her as he gripped her hips and brought her up closer to him. Izzie bucked and clawed at him, throwing her head back and screaming as molten heat flooded through her body, and she rocked with wave after wave of luscious little climaxes. He inhaled her warm scent, enjoying the way he could make her squirm and spasm around him. Slowly, he pulled away from her, stroking the quivering lips of her pussy with his tongue, and then tracing a line back up to her chest, and then to her mouth. Her skin was warm, and salty from the fine sheen of sweat that covered her, tiny quivers still running through her.

She pulled him up to her and kissed him hard, thrusting herself against his cock, spreading her legs wider for him. She had to have him inside of her, had to feel his hardness filling her completely, taking away the pain she'd felt. Mark kept pace with her urgency, taking her legs up higher around his hips. He gave her that wolfish smile, pushing into her slowly, and all she could do was sigh in satisfaction. Inch by inch, he took his time to enter her, deeper and deeper, sensing just what she wanted at that moment.

Then he pulled part way out again, and plunged into her again, making her gasp and open her eyes wide to watch him sliding in and out of her. Her wetness on his cock. He lowered his head to her throat, grazing her with his teeth as he thrust into her again and again, until she was shaking.

With a low growl, he rolled them over, and she found herself looking down at him. Squeezing tightly around him, she leaned back and he pushed up hard into her again and again, as she stroked her clit. Soft little cries came from her throat, and the sound sent heat sliding down his spine to settle in his groin, to settle in his balls. She pulled herself back up and bent down to kiss him, her hair in a wild tangle around them. He pushed his fingers into her hair, and he fell into the fever of making love to her. So hot, so wild, her mouth melting against him, as they pulsed together. The heat in their bodies spread, becoming more intense, pushing him on, up into her. The rhythm was mesmerizing, sweet hot sex all the way, harder and faster, until she arched away from him again, crying out, and everything in him released, every ounce pouring into her as she contracted around him in waves. They gave themselves over to the pleasure, dragging them both into ecstasy.

Izzie closed her eyes, as they lay together, sweat cooling on their bodies, breathing still ragged and hot. "Izzie Stevens…you are the only woman for me…" he murmured, moving over her again. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Her eyes opened wide in the dim light, staring at him. Her hand went to his forehead. "You're feverish…that's it…"

"No fever, babe…" he grinned. He pulled himself upright, kneeling on the bed, and all she could do was stare at the sculpted muscles of his chest that seemed too perfect to be real. "I love you, Izzie…will you marry me?"

"Marry…you?"

"I don't want to spend another day without you in my life. Marry me…we can be crazy together…"

"Oh…" Izzie found herself speechless, her eyes filling with tears. Of all the ways she imagined this evening to end, this wasn't it. Her lip quivered, and he leaned in to kiss her, unable to resist that soft mouth.

"Say yes…" he murmured, wiping away the tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you idiot…" Izzie managed to laugh. "I love you…god help me, but I love you…"


	7. Who's in Charge?

**Surprised you with that last chapter didn't I? I'm thankful you're all happy about the proposal. I'm still not sure how many chapters this story will end up at - I wasn't planning on it being a long fic. Whatever I do, I will wrap things up nicely! But here's another porny chapter for you...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven - Who's in Charge?**

Izzie stared at the diamond solitaire twinkling on her ring finger, not quite accustomed to seeing it there yet. After Mark's impulsive proposal and her just as impulsive acceptance, she was still a little dazed at the speed things were progressing. He bought her ring the next day, insisting that she needed to have something special. Then within the next couple of weeks, they attended a whirlwind of dinners and parties to celebrate their engagement. She lost track of the names and the faces they belonged to, as Mark proudly introduced her to his wide range of friends, fellow attorneys and clients. Even his law partner, Addison, had hosted a small dinner party in their honor, and Izzie found herself liking the outspoken red head.

"_Thank god Mark fell in love with you," Addison had commented, pulling her aside before the meal. Held in Addison's airy penthouse apartment, catered by one of Seattle's top chefs, it was intimate and yet more than Izzie expected. Addison winked at Izzie. "I was beginning to think he would become a bitter old bachelor, chasing women till he was in a rocking chair…" _

"_Oh…well, it was a little unexpected all right," Izzie sighed, sipping her icy cold flute of champagne. The bubbles tickled her nose slightly. "I have to confess something…I thought he was involved with you. That's what made me a little crazy and push him away…"_

_Addison's eyebrows rose. "Do tell…"_

"_I saw you two together totally by accident, and he kissed you."_

_Addison touched Izzie's arm. "We're just old friends, I hope you trust me when I tell you that. I've been seeing someone else for years. Mark's not my type, if you get my meaning…" Her gaze wandered across the room where a striking looking Latina woman was chatting with Meredith and Derek, and the two of them made eye contact. Somehow heat managed to radiate between them even at a distance. "I mean, there was a time when I was into guys, but somehow it never seemed fulfilling."_

_Izzie's eyes widened, as she took in this revelation. "You're…gay?"_

"_Lesbian, sweetie…" Addison smiled. "Callie made me realize I needed to come out of the closet. She's amazing…"_

"_Oh why the hell didn't he just tell me that?" Izzie laughed._

"_I'm sure he didn't even think about it, though you have to admit, you weren't exactly talking to him, and then you egged his car! I admit, that was classic!" Addison laughed. "But I do know all of his secrets, so if there's anything you want to know about him, just ask me."_

Izzie shook her head to get back to the present moment. Their wedding date was already set, only a month away, and she still had to find a dress. Somehow every time she set out to go shopping, she procrastinated. "At this rate, I'll be walking down the aisle in my scrubs…" she sighed.

"Talking to yourself again?" Mark asked, coming up behind her. They were at his place, where she had moved a few of her things, but she mainly still stayed at Meredith's. With some of the shift work and odd hours, it made sense on some levels. Though she was quite sure that Meredith and Derek appreciated having the house to themselves - she'd come home more than one morning to find clothes scattered on the living room floor.

"I guess so," she admitted. She turned to face him. "Mark…what if I'm not ready for all of this?"

"This?" His eyebrow went up, wondering what ideas she had in her head now.

"You know…being Mrs. Sloan…going to cocktail parties, or whatever…" Izzie waved her hands in the air expressively.

"Well, first of all, you don't have to be Mrs. Sloan…you will still be Dr. Isobel Stevens…I don't necessarily expect you to change your name." He kissed her cheek, trailing down to her jaw. "And secondly…I don't expect your presence to be mandatory when I have to attend functions. I want to show you off and have you with me, believe me, but I know you have your own career." His mouth wandered sideways, tickling the lobe of her ear, making her shiver. "And lastly, I fully expect to tag along with you from time to time as Mr. Stevens, at whatever boring medical luncheons or dinners may arise…that's how it works, as far as I'm concerned…"

Izzie drew a shaking breath, putting her hands on his chest. "Somehow I never expected that opinion from you…"

"I'm totally liberated, sweetheart," Mark murmured, fingers easing aside her blouse, intent on finding her soft skin. "You can take charge of me whenever you want to."

"Really?" Izzie laughed softly, suddenly feeling better. "Like now?"

"Hell yes now…" he growled, hands sliding lower, and cupping her ass. "I have this need…"

"I can tell," she replied playfully, wiggling out of his grasp. "But I was just about to have a bath, maybe you should come and help me…" She backed away, keeping her eyes locked on his, crooking her finger at him.

"Oh, babe…you are absolutely correct." Mark loosened his tie, as he advanced, tugging it away impatiently. Izzie continued to walk backwards, her step quickening, until she had to turn and dash for the bathroom, eluding his grasp for the moment.

"Come get me!" she taunted him.

Running water into the large tub, and slipping out of her clothes, Izzie dumped a liberal amount of bubble bath under the spray, inhaling the vanilla scent that immediately filled the air. She lit a few of the candles sitting around the rim, suddenly feeling Mark's presence behind her. She peeked over her shoulder, finding him lounging at the doorway, a glass of Scotch in his hand, shirt half open to display the flat planes of his abdomen.

Her hand went to the tap, turning the water off, and before she could move, Mark's hand was on her ass, caressing her. Her breath caught, as he took her arm with his other hand and pulled her backwards against him.

"I have this sudden urge for something," he muttered, dragging her across the warm room, over to the full-length mirror. All she could see was her own reflection, his hands on her waist, as he kissed the back of her neck. Then he pushed her closer to the mirror, so that her hands were on the cool glass, her breath misting the glass along with the steam in the room. Her nipples rubbed against the mirror, as he ran his hands down her hips, pushing against her.

"I thought I was in charge…" she half laughed, half moaned.

"We both are, but this is all about you, honey," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes…" she sighed, caught between him and the mirror, and her body shook with the force of her desire. The glass beneath her was soon warm and slick from her body, as his hands roamed her body. Her head fell back, as the sweet pleasure assaulted her, and a low moan escaped her lips. Her eyes were wide, watching him in the mirror, and she spread her legs further, without conscious thought. Her clit throbbed with heat, each touch making it pulse harder.

"Shh…" Mark warned her. "Just enjoy…"

Words seem to be difficult to form then, as his fingers probed between her legs. "That's my girl, Izzie…" Their eyes met in the foggy mirror, as he pushed his fingers upwards, gliding into her wet heat. And she couldn't deny the delicious thrill of watching him touch her, watching her face as she started to climax. Her hips bucked against him, and she gasped softly, seeing the reflection of what they were doing. Of what he was doing to her.

"Oh god…Mark…" she cried out, as she surrendered to the first wave of pleasure. His other arm supported her, against the hard male muscle of his body, as her knees went weak from the climax. Watching herself come like that was crazy wicked, and she whimpered at the thrill.

"Better?" he asked softly, letting her go gently.

"Mmhmmm…"

Izzie turned to him then, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way with unsteady fingers, his gaze focused on her intently. She pushed the shirt away from him, and started on his pants. As she leaned forward, her breasts grazed his chest, her nipples erect and aching. Her fingers danced and brushed along his warm skin, teasing along his belly as she worked the belt open. Then she knelt again, pulling the pants down swiftly, pressing her mouth against his thigh, and his calf, before he kicked the pants away impatiently. She grasped his cock, pressing it against her lips, teasing him softly, as he grabbed her hair. Hot and urgently, she took him in her mouth, feeling the raw edge of his desire, as she swirled her tongue around him, making him buck against her.

"Not yet…" he muttered hoarsely, pulling away, moving towards the tub. Izzie got to her feet, and went to dim the lights, leaving the candles flickering, casting shadows around the room. She brought over his drink, setting on the edge of the tub as well.

"Come here." Mark eased into the tub, tugging on her hand to pull her down with him. She slid into the tub with him. facing him, kneeling down. The water was hot against her skin, and she bit her lip as she adjusted to the temperature.

"I want to do this for you now" she whispered, and Mark let his head fall back, as she reached for the washcloth, soaking it and then running it along his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling her hands on him, as he took a sip of the Scotch. The alcohol burned down his throat, and he let the smoky taste swirl around his senses. The cloth stroked his nipples, then lower, across his abdomen, and over his hips. "Let me make you feel even better…" She leaned down to bring her lips against his chest, nibbling gently then harder, snaking her tongue to lick one nipple and then the other. Mark groaned softly, his hips flexing, as the cloth dragged over his swollen cock, as she continued to bite and lick his chest.

"Damn…Iz…" he moaned, arching up towards her, setting the glass aside.

"Am I in charge now?" she teased him, still grasping his cock under water, applying a little more pressure.

"You know you are, honey..." he grinned, reaching to pull her onto him. His thumb grazed her clit, and she whimpered, her climax close to the edge yet again. No matter how many times they made love, she was ready and eager for more. Mark watched her face as the pleasure started to arc through her. "You always please me, you know that…"

"Oh…" Izzie panted, desperate to have his fingers deeper, sliding against his hand, her body shaking. She rose out of the water, as his fingers slid into her deeper, her hands gripping the edge of the tub. Nearly breathless, she rocked faster, straining for the orgasm that was just …about…there…

Mark pulled her closer, adding his mouth to his fingers, until she was bucking harder, tangling her fingers in his hair. Somehow the issue of who was in charge, or if that even mattered, was lost in the swirl of the erotic moment, as he gave her as much pleasure as she could take, his tongue raking along her clit, his fingers thrusting, as she moved against his hungry mouth. Soaking him with the bath water, as they rocked together, until he could feel her starting to climax.

"Fuck! I need to be inside of you..." he growled, relinquishing his hold briefly, before pulling her down into the tub against his cock, driving up into forcefully. Her legs went around him, as he caught his breath at the sudden feel of her pussy clenching around him. Every muscle locked and his grip tightened, crushing her against him, as he started to come. "I can't wait…can you?" he panted.

"No…" she laughed softly, "not now…" She felt him tight inside of her, throbbing and releasing with a violent surge. Feeling her own climax take her away as well, blinding and wild, her whole body shuddering as she moaned and screamed, twisting against him. He claimed her mouth again, hard and hot, as his thickness invaded her relentlessly, taking both of them into headlong pleasure. Hot, urgent, delicious pleasure…

"It's always going to be this way with us, isn't it?" she finally whispered, resting against his chest, letting the water lap around them, lulled by the climax and the fluttering light of the candles. "Crazy and wild and hot…"

"Always…" he agreed lazily, regaining his own composure slowly, feeling her body fitting against him perfectly.

Izzie lifted her head to meet his eyes, putting her fingers against his lips. "I love you so much…we're going to make this work, aren't we?"

"You got it, babe…I love you too much not to make it work. Even if you like to be bossy…" he chuckled.


	8. Too Many Drinks & A Wedding

**I appreciate the reviews to this fic so far...and while I'm sure that might be more if this was Lexie, instead of Izzie, I just couldn't see that pairing. Too much wading in the kiddie pool, if you know what I mean! Izzie may not be everyone's fave either, but it seems to work here.**

**Now moving on to the wedding...**

**

* * *

****Chapter Eight – Too Many Drinks & a Wedding**

"Are you ready for this, Iz?" Meredith asked, helping to arrange the folds of the gown. She peeked up at her friend, who stared at the reflection in the mirror. The gown was perfection, all white silk and lace, cut just low enough to reveal a swell of décolletage. Izzie's hair was swept up in soft curls, and a small veil was secured with combs.

"Hell, Meredith…I don't know…" Izzie confessed. "I think I need another drink to calm my nerves…"

"Are you sure about that? You don't want to be tipsy for the ceremony," Meredith laughed. She stood up, smoothing the soft fabric of her own gown into place. Thankfully it was a simple, classic design, no pouffy sleeves, or hideous design. The color was soft lilac, matching the color of the roses in the bouquets.

"Tipsy would be good," Izzie said, looking for the bottle of champagne they had opened earlier. "Please…just one more glass?"

Meredith checked her watch. "Okay, just one…and then we have to go."

"I can be late…it's traditional, after all…along with the something borrowed and something blue…" Izzie took the flute of bubbly from Meredith, and held it up for a toast. "Here…to marriage, and hot sex…"

"…and hot men…" Meredith added, thinking of how damn sexy Derek had looked in his suit. He wasn't in the wedding party, but he would be waiting to see her in the church as she walked down the aisle before Izzie. The best man was an old friend of Mark's from law school, even though Addison had lobbied briefly to take that over.

"Hot men!" Izzie echoed, downing the champagne in one gulp. The bubbles tickled her nose again, making her laugh more. "I am marrying a hot man, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are…"

"Did I tell you that he has a tattoo on his…"

Meredith held her hand up to stop Izzie's revelation before it got out of hand. "No…do NOT tell me where. TMI…"

"But it's…"

"Mmm…no…" Meredith splashed a bit more alcohol into their glasses. "Here, last one for the road…"

They clinked glasses, sharing a small smile. "It's crazy, isn't it?" Izzie asked. "I never thought I would be the one getting married first…I mean, you and Derek…"

"…are not getting married yet," Meredith finished. "But seeing you so happy…makes me almost reconsider…"

"Has he asked you?"

"Not in so many words, but yeah…I know it's on his mind." Meredith picked up the bouquets and handed the larger one over to Izzie. "We'll see."

"Just think about it…I was worried it wouldn't be for me, either…yet here I am!" Izzie picked up the glass again, and sighed to see that it was empty. She had a delicious buzz going, and it was going to have to get her through this ceremony.

"Hey, you two coming, or what?" Cristina shouted up the stairs, where she was waiting for them. The limo had arrived awhile ago, the driver patiently standing outside on the porch. "Limo guy is ready to go, I think!"

"Let's go do this…" Meredith urged Izzie. "Mark's gonna love you in that dress!"

"He better…along with the lingerie I bought for tonight…" Izzie smirked, as they started down the stairs. Meredith carefully held the long train, navigating the stairs behind Izzie, until they reached Cristina.

"Wow…you look different, Izzie…" Cristina commented. "I guess it's true…brides do glow!"

"It's the champagne," Meredith said.

"Wait, we need one more toast before we go," Izzie urged them. "One shot of tequila…before everything changes. It won't be the same, not seeing you first thing in the morning Mer, not listening to you and Derek make the headboard rattle…how many headboards have you guys replaced, anyway?"

"What!?! Izzie…" Meredith protested, but she had to laugh. "I know…we're losing a roommate…it truly will be different."

Cristina returned from the kitchen with the bottle and three shot glasses. "Here…drink up! To Izzie!"

"Izzie!"

"And Mark!" Izzie laughed, swallowing the shot too quickly. She coughed, making a face, and Cristina thumped her on the back. Tears came to her eyes, and she blinked furiously to keep from ruining her makeup. "Oh god…don't make me cry…" She swayed slightly towards Meredith, who exchanged a worried look with Cristina.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Cristina asked. "Is it even legal to exchange vows if you're inebriated?"

"Ha! Look at all the marriages that happen in Vegas," Meredith pointed out. "Lots of alcohol involved in those."

"Good point."

"I'm totally fine," Izzie said, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready to be wedded and bedded…" Then she burst into a fit of giggles. "I mean…legally wedded…!"

"Oh, this is going to be interesting…" Cristina said, rolling her eyes.

"It won't be boring," Meredith added, as they hurried out to the limo.

^-^-^

At the small chapel, Mark waited in the vestibule with the best man, and the minister. "So, ready for the big moment?" his old friend asked him. "Never expected this to happen, you know that, don't you?"

"Hell, Stefan…never expected it either. Izzie is really amazing…"

"Can't wait to meet her." He'd flown in the night before, and missed all the pre-wedding parties.

The music started to get louder, signaling the start of the ceremony. "Here we go, gentlemen," the minister nodded, heading out towards the altar.

Mark nodded, following with Stefan, to where they were instructed to wait. He glanced around the assembled guests, and he grinned at seeing Addison front and center, with Callie beside her. He wasn't close with his brothers, and his parents had died when he was younger, so Addi had become like the sister he never had.

Then he looked towards the back of the chapel, where he could see Meredith helping Izzie get ready to walk down the aisle. Then he narrowed his eyes, wondering why Izzie seemed to be giggling, hiding her face against the bouquet of roses. "Oh, my god…she's drunk…" he said to himself, and Stefan glanced at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…" Mark recognized the signs of her inebriation easily, and he shook his head. "Just don't be surprised about anything."

"Sure…"

By that time, Meredith had given up on helping Izzie, and she started down the aisle, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. She managed to walk with measured steps, catching sight of Derek in the crowd. He gave her one of those sexy, melt your heart smiles, his blue eyes fixed on her alone.

Izzie watched Meredith and she took a deep breath, suddenly wishing she hadn't had that last shot of tequila. "Get a grip, Stevens…you can do this…" she told herself. She gripped the bouquet tightly, and moved forward, hoping she didn't catch her foot in the hem of her gown, or otherwise embarrass herself. Then she hiccupped, and her eyes went wide, trying to stifle another one, and continue walking at the same time.

Then she met Mark's eyes, and something seemed to steady her. That little grin that told her just exactly what he was thinking, that knowing twinkle in his eyes, made her hold her head up higher. He was the man who made her laugh, who was always there for her, and who had captured her heart and soul. She reached the spot beside him, and he took her hand, squeezing her hand.

"You look very beautiful…" he whispered. "But what did you drink?"

"Um…just champagne…" she whispered back.

"Can you do this now?"

"Is there a problem?" The minister regarded them carefully, watching their exchange. "Or shall we start?"

"Yes, absolutely," Mark smiled, turning to face him. "Let's have a wedding."

"Good. It warms my heart to see a couple so much in love and read to commit to each other for the rest of their lives." He beamed at them, spreading his hands wide. "We are gathered here to join this man and this woman in matrimony…"

Izzie lost track of what else he was saying, she was so wrapped up in looking into Mark's eyes, and she had to blink when the minister tapped her on the arm to get her attention. "Now, I believe you have prepared your vows in your own words…"

"I'm ready," she whispered.

"Alright, do we have the rings?"

Stefan stepped forward and gave her the ring for Mark, and she only fumbled a little bit with it, as she handed her bouquet over to Meredith. Then she turned back to look at Mark. "Mark Alexander Sloan, you are my true love, my soul mate, my rock. I give you this ring as a constant reminder of our commitment to each other and our enduring love. I am so lucky to have you in my life, now and forever, as my husband." She slipped the ring onto his finger, and squeezed his hand tightly.

He took her ring from Stefan then. "Isobel Marie Stevens, you are the light of my life, my soul mate, my happiness. You bring sunshine and laughter into my world. I give you this ring as a sign of our commitment and our love. I take you as my wife, now and forever." He put the ring onto her finger and raised her hand to kiss her palm.

The minister raised his hands. "Now, as Mark and Isobel have professed their commitment to each other, by the authority given to me in the state of Washington, I am happy to pronounce them man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mark took her face in his hands and softly pressed his lips to hers in a warm, tender kiss. Then as she slipped her arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss, molding her body to his, and winding his hands in her hair. His tongue delved into her mouth as she sighed involuntarily. It was only after several moments, and a discreet cough from the minister that they broke apart. Izzie blushed furiously, and hid her face against Mark's chest, as he kept her tightly in his embrace.

Before they turned to face everyone again, Izzie giggled, fueled by relief and by happiness. And she giggled harder, unable to stop, making Mark chuckle as well. Then Stefan laughed, joining in, not sure what was so funny, but it was contagious. Meredith bit her lip for a moment, feeling the giggles building up as well. Before she knew it, she was bent over, laughing until her eyes watered, and the whole chapel soon followed, clapping and laughing along with them.

^-^-^

Izzie waited for Mark at the door to the bedroom, her hair in a cloud around her, wearing a sheer black negligee, which plunged low in the front, showing the swell of her breasts. He could see the shadows of her nipples beneath the material, the curves of her hips where the gown clung to her.

He inhaled deeply. "You look amazing…" he murmured, his body tightening with desire. "What do you want now, my lovely, still tipsy wife?" The mental image of everyone in the chapel laughing and clapping would be in his mind forever. What else would his wedding be with this woman that did unexpected things?

She walked up to him, swaying her hips suggestively, and kissed him. "I expect you to pick me up, take me over the threshold, and make me a happy woman. Several times, in fact."

With a low growl, he swept her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. For a moment, he paused, and looked at her in his arms, and gave her the smile that always made her weak. "Now you are my wife, in my heart, and in my soul," he told her with a soft kiss.

He looked around the bedroom - she had lit several candles, and a bottle of champagne sat chilling next to the bed. Ignoring all of that, he walked directly to the bed, and dropped her down onto the sheets, falling on top of her. He covered her face and throat with tiny kisses, as his hands roamed her silken skin that glowed in the candlelight. "God, I've wanted to do this all day," he murmured, pulling his shirt away and throwing it on the floor. Pushing the negligee off her shoulders with one hand, his other searched beneath the folds of the material for her legs. His fingers made contact with her pussy, where she was already open and wet for him. Her head went back and she gasped, biting her lip to keep quiet, as he stroked her clit. "This is coming off, now," he demanded, fighting with the material that kept slithering back across her legs.

Her hands shaking, Izzie helped him slide the gown down her shoulders and off her hips. Mark pulled it away from her and it flew to the floor to join his shirt. His pants followed in a matter of seconds, and he knelt down between her legs. It was all he could do to hold himself back - his only thought at that moment was how much he needed her, and wanted to be inside of her, possessing her completely. He lowered himself down and held himself over her on his hands and knees, and his mouth ravaged hers. "Izzie, I want you right now, I can't wait to make you all mine," he whispered, overwhelmed by his sudden need. "We can go slow next time, but right now I need to make love to you…" His arms were shaking as he hovered over her - his cock, hard and swollen, poised over her.

Izzie looked up at his face, seeing how his eyes had turned smoky with passion, and she nodded, unable to speak. Her own body was pulsing in response to the raw desire in his eyes, and she opened herself up to him. As soon as she nodded, he kissed her hard, and without hesitation, slid into her tight warmth. He gave a strangled cry of satisfaction as she took him in as far as he could go.

She spread her legs wider, and wrapped herself around him. He buried his face against her chest, teeth tugging at her nipples, sucking and pulling until she nearly screamed in pleasure. Desperate to keep quiet, she bit down on his shoulder, and raked her nails along his back, as she arched up to meet him. He pulled out of her, and quickly drove back down, eliciting more muffled yelps from her. "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod…" was all she could repeat, her voice low and breathy.

Mark thrust into her again and again, making the bed bounce beneath them. Izzie met his thrusts and squeezed around him, the climax just starting to spasm inside of her. As he felt himself going, he captured her mouth again, delving his tongue against hers, in rhythm with his pounding cock. Their moans and whimpers and incoherent words mixed with the creak of the bed, all other thoughts gone. Her climax hit her in a wave, starting in her core, and emanating to the rest of her body. She rode the wave again and again, as he pounded into her, his own release sweet and hot inside of her. The aftershocks twitched through them both, as they held onto each other tightly. He kissed her forehead, and pushed the hair away from her eyes tenderly.

She fell back against the pillows, spent and sated, unwilling and unable to move at that moment. His cock was still buried inside of her, and she squeezed just a tiny bit around him, so that he groaned again. "And this is only the first round," she said softly in his ear.

"Just you wait, honey…I have plans for the rest of your wedding night that will make you scream…" he promised. "I'll be right back…"

"Don't you worry…" Izzie sighed, rolling her back, still lost in the glow of the last orgasm. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to come back.

Mark paused at the bedroom door, admiring her from a distance. Her hair was tousled and spilling over her shoulders, skin slightly damp and flushed still. She had propped herself up against the pillows, one leg out straight in front of her, the other bent, so that her swollen, wet pussy lips were exposed to his hungry gaze. She had poured them some champagne, and sipped from her glass, as she waited for him to join her.

Izzie handed him a crystal flute as he sat down next to her. "Are you ready for round two?" she smirked, draining her own glass. He drank quickly, and refilled both glasses.

"To us – I love you," he said, as they touched flutes together.

"To us – I love you too."

She put the flute down and stretched languidly, arms over he head, eyes closed. Her back arched, as the stretch went from her head to her toes. The swollen lips of her pussy beckoned him, and Mark lowered his head to place the tip of his tongue against her. She moaned softly, and he pressed his mouth to her, as if kissing her mouth. He kissed a little harder, stroking her with his tongue. Continuing the kiss, with long wet licks from top to bottom, and then back again. He could taste her, mixed with his own cum, as he kept up the long licks until she started to arch into his mouth.

He paused for a moment, admiring her, before he snagged a pillow. "Lift up your hips," he urged, sliding it beneath her. "Much better," he breathed, small puffs of warm breath on her moist skin. His lips traveled along the sensitive skin of one inner thigh, to her knee, and back up again. For the briefest second, his tongue flicked across her lips, before he went down the other thigh. Izzie moaned again, as her legs fell open even further for him. He kissed, licked and bit lightly at her skin, igniting slow delicious throbbing in her clit. She abandoned herself totally, her world reduced to the feel of his mouth on her. He knew exactly where he wanted to take her, and she followed willingly, as if in a fever dream.

He returned to giving her long, wet strokes on her pussy, lapping at the sweet wetness that seeped from her. Izzie wound her fingers in his hair, begging him for more. Her body was shaking with need, and all she could think of was how much she wanted his tongue where she ached the most. "Please, baby, please---"she implored.

"I love it when you beg," he teased her. "I love to make you beg for me." He continued to take his time, exploring the soft folds with his tongue, finding all the spots that made her writhe and whimper.

"Oh, oh, my god, oh ---" she whispered, not wanting it to end, and he hadn't even touched her clit yet. She melted back against the sheets, and just as she thought it couldn't get any better, he stroked her clit and she nearly screamed out loud. He spread her apart with his thumbs, and concentrated on her clit then, sucking and pulling, drawing out the pleasure that radiated to every part of her. Her climax began to roll over her, and she tightened and spasmed over and over, as he kept going. With a final soft cry, she went limp and he let her go slowly. He crawled back up her slick body, to kiss her, long and wet and deep, so that she tasted herself on his tongue.

He wanted her again, wanted all of her soft wetness, her sighs of bliss. Easing her leg up around his waist, he slid his rock hard cock into her. It was perfect, like no other feeling on earth, as her slickness enveloped him tightly. He indulged himself, pulling out and then thrusting back into her as slowly as he could manage.

Izzie let her hands roam lazily all over him, along his back, and then down between his thighs. He opened his legs wider, and felt her small hand cup his balls, kneading and tugging with delicate fingers. He groaned low in his throat, and bit down on her breast, taking her nipple in his teeth, not even wanting to climax yet. All he wanted was to stay in the hazy, erotic limbo, entwined with her, their hips meeting and moving in rhythm. He just wanted it to go on for as long as they could, in utter mindless fucking. It felt so good and hot and sweet, and her soft little cries of pleasure only increased his own ardor. Capturing her lips, he licked the inside of her mouth, and softly bit her lip, sealing her mouth with his, sealing them together with the same breath.

It was achingly wonderful for Izzie, to feel him inside of her, on her, all over her. She loved the way he felt, all hard, lean muscle moving on top of her, each flex and thrust of his hips pushing deeper into her. His hand slid across her skin, up along her upper body, to rest at the hollow of her throat. He pressed her back against the bed, his palm hot on her skin. It was almost like bondage, and primal dominance, demanding submission. Their gaze locked, his eyes dark and glittering, as he pulled her even tighter against him.

He pressed down from inside of her, and heat flowed through her body. More sweat broke out across her and tremors started deep inside of her. He closed his eyes, and his head went back. Moving against her, he pumped harder and harder, getting her hotter, making her wilder. Her legs tightened around him, and she felt the first pulsing jerk of his release into her. More molten heat filled her, and as he thrust again, she went with him, drowning in ecstasy. It consumed her with pleasure that went to her bones and her soul, as they became part of each other.


	9. Honeymoon in Paris

**Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing this steamy story...I appreciate the feedback immensely! Sad to say, but this is the end of this story, however. I just don't have as much time as I'd like to work on this, and rather than leave you hanging...here is one last chapter for you. Enjoy...**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine - Honeymoon in Paris**

Mark leaned on the railing of the balcony of their hotel suite in Paris. They had decided to take a tour of Europe for their honeymoon, starting here. Izzie had never been anywhere exotic for vacation and the sights and the sounds of the city dazzled her. Right now she was getting dressed for dinner, at an intimate little bistro that he had discovered on his last trip here. He could hardly wait to show her all the things he loved about this city.

"Mark…?"

He turned to find her standing at the doorway, leaning against it with a suggestive smile on her lips. He whistled in appreciation, taking in the sleek designer dress that hugged her curves. "Hello gorgeous…" he murmured as she sauntered towards him. From the top of her elegantly styled hair, to her flawless makeup and kissable mouth, to the tips of her Louboutin sandals, Izzie was all luscious female…and all his.

"I've been busy spreading your money around the boutiques…" she laughed softly, her cheeks flushed from his bold appreciation. Even after becoming his wife, and the way he made her feel, sometimes it just seemed to be like she was in a dream.

Mark took her hands, and pulled her against him. "And I approve of every penny spent," he assured her. "I mean, I love you, sweetheart…whether you're in those plain blue SGH scrubs, or whether you're naked…but I have to admit…you're one hot babe…"

Izzie laughed again. "Oohh…I like that. Somehow I never considered myself a 'hot babe' until I met you."

"Trust me, you are all that and more. I'm one helluva lucky man to have you as my wife." Mark touched her cheek softly, his eyes full of sensual promise, and his mouth curved in that smile she loved. "Now tell me…are you wearing anything under that dress?"

Biting her lip, Izzie shook her head, her own eyes full of naughty promise. "Just skin…."

"Very nice, Iz…" he murmured, his warm breath fanning her cheek as he grazed his lips there. "This is going to be an interesting evening." His strong hands cupped her ass, rustling the silken dress against her. "You're getting pretty daring…"

"I don't want to bore you…"

Mark chuckled, trying to inch the dress a little higher up her legs, searching for skin. "Honey, trust me…life with you will never be boring…" He kissed her throat; his lips dancing along the cleavage of the dress, making her nipples stand out against the material. The sudden scent of her feminine arousal hit him then, and he groaned softly. "I think I need to give you a little something before we go to dinner…" He eased her backwards, until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, and she lost her balance, settling onto the soft duvet with a little sigh.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked him, looking up at him.

"Just a little something to add to that radiant look about you…" he teased her, dropping to his knees. His hands slid the delicate fabric higher, displaying her for him. Wetness was already seeping from her, as she spread her legs wider without conscious thought. "Look at you…all wet already…"

"You have that effect on me…" she confessed. "Making me all wet and open and wanting…are you going to just stare at me, making me suffer?" She pouted prettily at him.

"Hell, what kind of husband would I be to leave you suffering?" he muttered, his own fingers moving closer to her, teasing her for a moment. But he couldn't resist for long, putting his mouth to her. The touch of his tongue made her gasp, her eyes going wide, even though she was ready for him. Mark continued to suck at her, tongue doing wicked things to her clit until she was unable to do little more than buck and twist against him, wordless sounds of gratification spilling from her. She let her arms lift over her head and she stretched luxuriously, her breasts arching up.

"Oh, god Mark…more…deeper…" she urged, not caring if they were going to miss their dinner reservation, or that her dress was likely going to be a mass of wrinkles by the time he was done with her.

For a maddening second, Mark lifted his mouth away from her, and she moaned in frustration. "Maybe I should wait…till after dinner…for dessert…?" he teased her wickedly.

"Hell no…"

Without another word then, his tongue assaulted her again, stroking her harder, driving deeper and wetter. Izzie bucked from the instant climax that took over, as he kept going, the wet strokes making her shake. "Oh god…coming…don't stop…" she managed to beg him, fingers in his hair, as another wave of luscious heat convulsed in her core. She collapsed backwards then, her body quivering, as he slowly relinquished her, his tongue making slow circles along her inner thighs.

"You okay?" he asked, moving forward and crawling over her. His tie was crooked, and his hair was mussed from her enthusiastic touch. He kissed her softly, as her breathing returned to normal.

"I think so…" she giggled. "Now that you've ruined my makeup…and my hair…"

"You still look perfect," he assured her. "Now, we can make that reservation if we hurry…and you can sit across the table from me, your body still tingling from this. I want to see that look in your eyes, knowing how I make you feel…"

"You're terrible…"

"And you love it…"

^-^-^

Dinner was long over, and they lingered over the last bit of rich dessert and brandy, so long that the wait staff was beginning to give them subtle hints to leave. Mark glanced over his shoulder at them stacking chairs and removing tablecloths and he grinned. "I think that's our cue to leave," he murmured to Izzie, who was feeling a little light-headed from the combination of red wine and brandy.

"Are you ready to take me back to the hotel and consummate the marriage again?" she laughed.

"We've done that several times already, counting at the wedding reception in the bathroom…" he reminded her, as he stood up.

"And whose fault was that?"

"Yours, entirely, Dr. Stevens…" He steered her towards the door, keeping his hand at the enticing dip at the small of her back. The dress plunged low there, and his touch sent an electric shock right through her system. All through dinner, she was reminded constantly of the dampness he had caused between her legs, with every look that was like a caress, every knowing smile as she shifted in her chair. It had felt almost decadent to be without a thong beneath the dress, skimpy, as it would be.

"_Bon nuit, mes amis_…" the maitre'D called out as they departed.

"Good night…sorry to have kept you," Mark replied, with a wave, earning an knowing chuckle from the other man before he closed the doors behind them. They wandered out onto the sidewalk, his arm around her waist, holding her close. "I think we were quite obvious about our mutual need…" he whispered in her ear.

"But it's all about the romance here, isn't it?" she asked, turning to look up at his profile. "They love lovers…"

"Of course, but I still need to control myself before I do something we'll get arrested for," he admitted, his voice low and intimate.

"You're a lawyer, you'd be able to talk your way out of it, I'm sure," she teased him.

"Still…not willing to chance it. Even though I find myself doing risky things with you…"

"…and I'm being risqué…" she added, with a smirk.

"Pushing your luck, honey…" he muttered, already aroused for her, already hard and throbbing against his pants.

Luckily they rounded the corner to their hotel, and he managed to keep his cool as they rushed through the ornate lobby to the elevator. Izzie stifled a giggle as he jabbed the button repeatedly, and they stumbled into it as soon as the doors slid open. "Now who's terrible?" he demanded, crushing her against him when they were alone. Sudden heat washed through them both, their bodies quaking in desire. His mouth claimed hers, demanding her instant response.

"Still you…" she murmured against his mouth, sighing as his tongue found hers again, drowning in the heat and the passion that flowed between them. Her leg moved around his, grinding her hips against him, bringing her in contact with his cock. "So bad…"

The elevator came to stop at their floor, and he swore at the interruption. "Damn…let's go…" He tugged her urgently along the quiet hallway, until they reached their suite. Keeping her captive in one arm, while he fumbled with the key card in the other, until they fell into the room, laughing and kissing at the same time.

"Take that off…now…" he urged her, stepping back for a moment while she unzipped the dress. It fluttered to the floor, and for a moment, she waited, her arousal burning up under Mark's hot gaze. Then she trailed her hand along her body, cupping her breasts, toying with the nipples, moaning a little at the feel of it. She could hear Mark's own ragged breathing, and she smiled at him, her tongue darting along her bottom lip.

"I want you so damn bad right now," Mark said quietly, coming up beside her, grabbing her head and crashing his lips over hers. Tongues dueled erotically, as she met his mouth, just as hungrily.

"I'm all yours…take me…" Izzie urged him, as Mark her mouth go, their chests heaving, the scent of pure arousal in the air.

Mark dropped to the floor, and put his hands to her thighs, so that she shook from the heat that shot through her. The wetness already glistened along her pussy lips, and Mark's tongue found it, lapping along the soft skin, his fingers parting her folds. He teased and sucked at her clit, as his fingers drove up into her, making her hips push forwards, seeking more and more. "God, Mark…" And her brain fogged as he pushed his fingers deeper, twisting and teasing, as his tongue continued its assault on her swollen clit. Izzie could feel the softness of his tongue snaking around her, his sure fingers sliding wetly in and out of her. Her knees almost buckled at the sensation, the unadulterated raw lust between them as always.

Her chest heaved and she was nearly ready to lose control. Her fingers curled into his hair, her hips bucking wildly against him. "Mark, yes….oh yes…YES!" she almost screamed at the intensity of the climax that hit her and she doubled over him, rocking against his hand.

Mark backed away, pulling her along to the sofa, her heels clicking on the tile floors as she followed him. As she watched, her body tingling in want, he stripped his own clothes away, his cock achingly hard, pulsing as the cool air hit his naked body. For a second, they stared at each other, before Mark beckoned her closer.

"Come here…" he said quietly, his eyes locked on hers. She fell to her knees, taking his cock in her hands, stroking the hard length. His body tensed, as he tongue circled him, around the velvety skin, the pulsing veins. His fingers dug into her hair, each pulse of his blood matching her stroke over him. "God…the way you make me feel…" he muttered, close to the edge again. "I want to be inside you again – in that tight, slick heat of yours…"

Izzie let him go, and his cock slid wetly out of her lips. He pulled her to her feet, and spun her around. She braced braced her arms against the smooth leather of the sofa, her thoughts totally focused on the man behind her, and her breathing quickened, anticipating Mark's next move, her body taut with erotic need. She was all sultry female, and hot desire, ready for whatever Mark wanted to do next.

The next thing she felt was Mark's hands at her hips, spreading her legs wider, his fingers moving along her ass. Playing, teasing as the head of his cock slid against her, between her legs, over the drenched lips of her pussy.

"Mark…god…just fuck me, please…" Her hand moved lower, touching her clit, as Mark moved against her.

"You got it, babe," Mark muttered, watching Izzie move back and forth, before penetrating her in one slick slide, until he was as deep as he could go. "You're so hot and tight…" He moved faster, his balls slapping against her with every stroke. Fierce and crazy, they moved in tandem. Mark's body thundered with his imminent climax, lost in how good it felt. Izzie's body shook from the force of his thrusts, her feet sliding on the floor, as she came, her fingers at her clit, his cock stretching her fully. Feeling Mark finally explode with his own release, flooding her, hot and urgent. She shuddered, as she came again with him, her blood pounding in her veins.

"Ohhhhh…" she sighed, finally dropping down to the floor, barely able to breathe, let alone move. Mark bent over her back, his mouth at her shoulder, biting down lightly as he tried to regain his own sanity.

"Damn…" he muttered, his body hot and sweaty over hers. The feel of bare, male skin against her own was almost enough to arouse her all over again.

Izzie nodded weakly, as he let his cock fall away from her, and they turned to face each other. Kissing in a long, open mouth kiss, with her wetness still along Mark's moustache, inflaming them both again.

His hands moved to cup her ass, kneading the skin tenderly with his thumbs. His cock stirred imperceptibly against her belly, as he claimed her mouth again. The kiss was deep and erotic, and he felt her body responding again, her nipples hardening against his chest. Their tongues met and slid together, as their bodies rocked slowly. When he raised his head, and their eyes met, the spark of desire was still there. "Damn, honey…we may not survive the rest of the honeymoon at this rate…"

"You say that now…" she sighed, her fingers trailing along his back, feeling the muscles move under his skin.

"Ah, hell, it'll be worth it…" he laughed. "I love you, Izzie Stevens-Sloan…"

"Love you too sweetie…" she sighed, "…now let's do that again…"

**THE END**


End file.
